The Perfect Solution
by ReenaP87
Summary: Nathan and Haley agree to an arranged marriage after giving up on love but what happens when love finds them? Naley with minor Brucas Jeyton RachelChase Skevin and MouthShelley
1. Chapter 1

_hey im new. i haven't written a story before this so a lot of help is needed preferably in review form_

_disclaimer: i don't own anything associated with one tree hill_

Chapter 1

Haley James realised she'd fallen in love on her wedding day. Fortunately the lucky person was the man she was marrying. Nathan Scott, a successful businessman from Tree Hill who Haley had agreed to marry after several failed relationships.

As Haley walked down the makeshift aisle, she remembered the day she had told Nathan about her dream wedding location.

FLASHBACK

Haley and Nathan were having dinner near Haley's house in Charlotte, an idea by both sets of parents to help the two get to know each other. Haley had just finished telling Nathan about her sister's wedding a few years ago when he asked "When you were younger did you ever plan your dream wedding."

"I never planned the details but I did know exactly where I wanted it. Funnily enough it's in Tree Hill. There's a hill overlooking the beach with an amazing view."

"There's more than one hill in Tree Hill Haley" laughed Nathan "you'll have to be a bit more specific".

"It's the one near the old ice cream shop. When we used to go to Tree Hill, I was allowed to go and get ice cream because it was nearby and I used to get really bored. My parents friends always asked me the same questions, even if we'd seen a few months before. It was always what grade are you in?, how old are you?, What do you want to be when your older? Do you…"

"Haley! You're rambling"

"Oops sorry. I do that when I'm nervous or annoyed. I guess the trip down memory lane wasn't such a good idea"

"So the hill by the ice cream shop. Why do you like it so much? There's loads of hills with amazing views in Tree Hill. I should know. Some of them were better known as make-out spots for the high-schoolers"

"I guess you spent a lot of time there if you managed to notice the view"

"I'm happy to say that I did but you still haven't answered my question"

"there's only one simple answer. The view takes my breath away"

END FLASHBACK

And it still did. Nathan had done what very few men in Haley's life had done. He'd listened to her and not only that but he'd gone as far as to get her her dream wedding. She now realised that during the time she had spent with Nathan over the past few months she had slowly fallen in love with him. But Haley wasn't stupid. She knew that Nathan would not fall in love with her, not after everything that happened with his ex-girlfriend.

As Haley reached the end of the aisle she smiled at her best friend, Rachel Gattina, the one person in the world who knew Haley better than anyone else. Rachel gave Haley a quizzical look. She knew something was wrong. Haley shook her head slightly and gave her a small smile. Rachel understood that if anything was wrong Haley would tell her about it later.

Haley turned to face Nathan. He smiled at her and she smiled back. The ceremony began and Haley James became Haley James Scott.

_Please review. i don't mind if you say im a bad writer as long as you let me know where im going wrong_


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys and girls. firstly i want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed_

_JamesLover23, HJS-NS-23, preenad, apotterlover, Naley, saderia, xxlovin-laffertyxx and vampiregurl: thank you so much. your reviews were really sweet and they put a huge smile on my face because i honestly thought people were going to hate the fic. i hope you like the second chapter_

_secondly i can honestly say i'm not really sure if this is a good enough chapter. i have a problem where i start things off really well but then things go downhill from there. if this chapter does not reach your expectations let me know how i can improve it_

Chapter 2

Haley and Nathan were on their way home after their honeymoon. Haley had had not seen the house yet but she had heard it was very big. And the people that had told her that were right. As the chauffeur driven car rode through the gates, Haley gasped in amazement at the sheer size of the house and grounds that belonged to Nathan.

"It's huge" Haley said to Nathan "your house is huge"

"Our house is huge. You live here now too" he replied

"Oh my its like a castle. I'm dreaming no house can be this big. It's gorgeous Nate"

"Still think you didn't marry me for my money" laughed Nathan

FLASHBACK

Haley and Nathan were on another one of their 'getting to know each other dates'. Nathan had been very distant with Haley throughout the meal and Haley was nervous that Nathan may be changing his mind about marrying her.

"Nathan, is something wrong?" asked Haley.

"What would you do if I went bankrupt?" Nathan replied.

"What are you talking about? Is something wrong with your company?"

"answer the question Haley"

"I wouldn't worry too much because I have a stable job at the school so we wouldn't have any problems"

"So you're not marrying me for my money?" Nathan said, shocked.

"What? Nathan no. Honestly if I didn't want a family, I wouldn't be here. You're money means nothing to me. I'm not marrying you for your money and the day I say I am will be the day I've officially gone mad"

END FLASHBACK

"No signs of madness yet" Haley replied

"Sweetheart we both know you're a little crazy"

"_Oh my he called me Sweetheart. Ok Haley calm down a lot of people have called you sweetheart. Yes but none of them have been Nathan and it sounds so much better when Nathan says it" _As Haley mind battled herself, she replied to Nathan "Nathan Scott if you think I'm crazy then you are too. You married me. You had every chance to back out but you didn't and…"

"Haley you're rambling again. I thought we'd cured you of that"

"Sorry"

"Come on let me give you the grand tour" as he got out of the now stationary car "Wanna do the honours" he said handing Haley the key

Haley opened the door and was speechless by the vast hallway. She remained that way as Nathan showed her the rooms on the ground floor until she reached the kitchen. Nathan who knew that Haley, who had grown up in a fairly modest house which had seemed smaller because of her large family, was mesmerized by the size and number of rooms that occupied it. However despite her obvious fascination, he wasn't sure if she liked it or not. In the kitchen Nathan told Haley that he hardly used the kitchen because he was a bad cook.

Haley replied, "Don't worry. I'll put it to good use. This kitchen is lovely. The whole house is beautiful. I love it"

Nathan breathed a silent sigh of relief. He smiled and said, "And there's more to see. Come on I'll take you upstairs."

Nathan took Haley upstairs and showed her the master bedroom. Haley was dumbfounded when she found out she had her own walk in wardrobe. But that was not all as Nathan had taken the liberty of buying Haley new clothes, shoes and other accessories. As Haley walked down a row of bags (with their matching shoes) she turned to Nathan and said "Nathan this is too much. I don't need all of this"

Nathan just smiled and replied "Consider a wedding present and you can't take any of it back because I gave the shops strict instructions not to take any returns from you."

"But Nathan, some of this stuff looks really expensive. I already told you I don't want you to spend loads of money on me. And you didn't let me spend any of my own money on our honeymoon. Speaking of which I want my credit card back. I still can't believe you stole it from me"

"It was our honeymoon. I'm supposed to pay for everything!"

"We live in the 21st century Nathan. Women pay their own way nowadays"

"Well then call me old-fashioned. I'll show you around the garden tomorrow because it's gotten dark"

"I'm a little tired as well. We're meeting your friends tomorrow for lunch right?"

"Yeah, thanks to Brooke. She'll want the minute by minute details on what we did"

"Then I guess I'll have to mention the crab incident" Haley laughed.

"You better not!"

_okay that was the second chapter. review if u can please. i really want to know how im doing_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys and girls. so once again i want to thank everyone for their reviews. this chapter has a quick insight into why Haley and Nathan decided on an arraged marriage and why they feel they can't fall in love._

_kutebloo you asked me how their marriage was arranged. basically Haley and Nathan's parents introduced them to each other as they have a mutual friend who lives in tree hill (which sort of explains why Haley used to come to Tree Hill when she was younger). _

_okay enough rambing heres chapter 3. i hope you like. im not entirely sure i do_

Chapter 3

Haley and Nathan were on their way to meeting Nathan's friends. When she had first met Nathan's friends they had been nice but she could tell they were protective of Nathan which had been no surprise after what he had been through. Haley remembered the day Nathan told her about Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagelski.

FLASHBACK

Nathan and Haley were at Nathan's parents house making wedding plans. Haley, tired of the million and one suggestions being thrown her way, starting looking at the photos on the walls and mantle piece. She stopped and looked at a picture of Nathan's graduation from high school. Haley smiled as she recognised the faces of Nathan's friends that she had met the week before. However she noticed three faces she did not recognise.

"That was our high school graduation" Nathan said coming up behind her.

"I noticed. You're friends all look the same but I didn't meet these three" Haley said pointing them out "Who were they?"

"That's Peyton, Jake and Nikki" replied Nathan.

"Was Peyton your girlfriend" Haley asked noticing his arm around Peyton's waist

"Yeah she was until about a year ago when she left me to be with Jake who she had been cheating on me with for about two years"

"Oh Nathan I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you about it" noticing Nathan's angry tone

"It's ok Haley. It's kind of funny if you look at it. My girlfriend runs off with my best friend never to be seen again although I should have recognised the signs. Ever since Nikki and Jake broke up in college, they spent a lot of time together. I always thought it was to do with music. Jake sings and Peyton just had this crazy love for music, she used to get loads of bands for my mum's club. I guess they were better suited for each other."

"That doesn't make what they did right"

"I'm not saying it was. I feel really betrayed. I don't think I could ever forgive them. I can honestly say that I can never fall in love again"

"I know what you mean. I couldn't fall in love again because it took me ages to fall out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"High school sophmore year I started dating this guy Chris. He was my first love. We dated all the way to the end of high school and even went to college together. We split up when he decided to leave college and pursue his singing career. I waited until after he got back from the tour but he had changed. He'd become cocky and even told me about all the girls he'd met. I was heartbroken because I honestly truly believed we'd be together forever. It took me about two years to get over him but I always found myself comparing guys to him. I couldn't date anyone else"

"I'm guessing we should both have stayed away from musicians huh?"

"I guess so"

END FLASHBACK

Haley and Nathan pulled up near Karen's café. Karen was Nathan's aunt and her son Lucas was one of Nathan's closest friends. They entered the café and were immediately greeted by Karen and Nathan's mother Deb.

"Hello dears how are you?" Deb asked as she hugged Nathan and moved to hug Haley

"Great thanks Mrs. Scott" Haley replied

"Haley how many times have I told you to call me Deb. Calling me Mrs. Scott not only makes me feel old but there's now three Mrs. Scotts in this café at the moment including yourself and its highly inappropriate"

"Sorry I will try. How have you been since the wedding?"

"Oh excellent the café and the club are doing great and I can rest in the knowledge that my son is being properly looked after"

"And here I was about to ask if there was a shop that sold any poison" Haley joked.

"Poison Haley? And I thought you were enjoying being married to me" Nathan interrupted.

"As if Nathan. Living with you is an absolute nightmare. I really had no idea what I was getting myself into agreeing to marry you" Haley said with a straight face.

Haley laughed at Nathan's shocked and upset face.

"I'm joking Nathan. Come on. Let's sit down and wait for the others"

A few minutes later they were joined by Lucas and Lucas' girlfriend Brooke. Brooke immediately started questioning the pair about their honeymoon. After answering a few they were joined by Skills, Bevin, Mouth and Shelley. After some more catching up Brooke asked the ultimate question.

"So did anything happen at the beach?" she asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Haley I thought you weren't going to tell anyone" Nathan exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything" Haley replied

"You didn't have to" said Brooke "I know you Nathan. You've avoided telling us about the beach so something must have happened and judging by you face it was something you didn't want us to know about"

"Well we were at the beach…" Haley started

"Haley don't tell them"

"I'm not going to lie and Nathan it was funny"

"It would be if it didn't happen to you"

"Tell us please" pleaded Brooke

"Yeah I want to know as well" agreed Bevin

"Me too" said Shelley

"Come on Nate. It can't be worse than that time when you got really drunk and told Brooke she was fat" Lucas added.

"Oh God don't remind me of that. I had that bruise for a week"

"So Haley what happened to Nathan"

"Ok so we were at the beach and I was sunbathing and Nathan decided to throw water on me. There weren't that many people so I chased after him and he ended up running in the water. The next thing I know he's hopping around yelling. At this point I'm in hysterics because he looked really funny. He makes his way to the shore and there's a crab attached to his toe and Nathan's yelling at me to get it off of him but I was like no way. I wasn't going to touch a crab and I couldn't stop laughing. Next thing we know this little old lady who's walking along the beach comes up to us and using her walking stick hit's the crab which scuttles off and she says 'Don't worry dear it happens to the best of us' and then she walks off. You should have seen Nathan's face. He was really shocked." Haley said laughing.

The entire gang was laughing except Nathan who had turned bright red. Haley looked at Nathan and saw how embarrassed he was.

"Don't worry dear it happens to the best of us" Haley said to Nathan quietly.

Nathan just glared at her so she put on the sweetest smile and said "They would have found out sooner or later"

"Later sounds good to me" Nathan replied grumpily.

"They'll forget about it soon enough. Stop being so grumpy"

The conversation turned to Mouth and Shelley's engagement party in a few weeks. It was going to be held at Tric, the club Deb owned. The girls had decided that as the newlywed Haley was to plan the party. Bevin had planned Nathan and Haley's engagement party as she and Skills had been married just before the two had met. Haley had asked for a lot of help from Brooke and Bevin because she wasn't entirely sure what they would like. The girls had decided on a high-school style party with plastic cups, loads of alcohol and no food. The perfect setting as a reminder of how Mouth and Shelley had first got together.

"Maybe we should have some food." Brooke suggested "I mean we don't want people puking up all over the place. Oh my gosh I'm getting old I want food at a party"

Everyone laughed as Brooke claimed she would be the party queen she once was even if it was just for one night. A hour later they said their goodbyes to Karen and Deb and left the café.

As Haley and Nathan drove home, Nathan noticed that Haley was quiet.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I wasn't sure if you were talking to me or not"

"For telling the others about what happened at the beach?" when Haley nodded he said "I'm not upset or anything. It's just a bit embarrassing that's all."

"Then it's ok?"

"It's ok as long as you don't tell anyone else"

"Deal"

_so im not really sure this was a great chapter. i don't think i did it enough justice and its constantly raining outside (if you live in England you'll know what i mean) so i don't feel overly inspired. it's the best i could do. let me know what you think_


	4. Chapter 4

_hey guys and girls. just wanted to say another huge thank you towards my reviewers. you guys are awesome. the reviews really make me smile and keep me motivated. a few of my reviewers are asking about Jake and Peyton and all i'm gonna say is they will come into the story but it isn't anytime soon. Naley need to go through a little bit more before they face Jeyton._

_this chapter took a few days to write but it's really short. i planned on it being a lot longer but as i wrote i realised i wanted the party to have its own chapter so you'll have to wait until chapter 5 before you get to the really good stuff ;) __okay im gonna shut up before i say any more! _

_heres chapter 4_

Chapter 4

It was the day of the party and Haley, Brooke and Bevin were busy at Tric doing the last minute setting up. As they finished they looked at what they had done and were proud of their achievement.

"Do you think Mouth and Shelley will like it?" Haley asked sceptically

"They'll love it. Stop worrying. Besides it's too late to change it now" replied Brooke

"I totally forgot to ask what are you wearing tonight?" Bevin asked.

"I made this red dress. Lucas is so gonna want me tonight"

"Lucas wants you every day. He has done since he met you"

"Bevin we met in the first grade" Brooke exclaimed

"So what does that matter…Haley what's wrong?" Bevin asked noticing Haley's white face

"I've been so busy planning the party, I forgot to get something to wear. Oh no what should I do. Everywhere gonna be closed soon. I won't be able to find something. Or maybe could wear something I already have but I wanted to wear something different…"

"Haley calm down. I actually have something for you courtesy of clothes over bros" Brooke said referring to her clothing line.

"Oh Brooke you're a life saver but how did you know I wouldn't have anything to wear?"

"I asked Nathan to do a little snooping for me"

"So that's why he was in my closet last week. I knew he wasn't looking for his tie"

The girls laughed at that comment.

"Right well we better get going" Bevin stated "We've only got a couple of hours until the party starts"

The girls left the club and took off in their respective cars. Haley smiled to herself as she remembered the encounter with Nathan last week.

FLASHBACK

Haley had just got out of the shower and was heading to her closet. As she approached it she noticed Nathan rummaging through her things.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Haley asked causing Nathan to jump.

"Haley you scared me. I thought you were in the shower"

"I was. What are you doing in my closet?"

"I was..ummm…looking for the ummmm… my tie. I was looking for my tie. You haven't seen it have you?"

"Nathan why would **your** tie be in **my** closet?" Haley asked unconvinced by Nathan's answer.

"You never know where things turn up" he replied and with that he left.

Haley just stared at the door for a second wondering what had just happened then realising the time got ready.

END FLASHBACK  
Haley arrived home and rushed towards the bedroom to find the dress Brooke had made for her. In her haste she bumped into Nathan who instinctively grabbed her to avoid her falling over.

"Ouch Haley what's the hurry?" Nathan asked.

"I wanted to see the dress Brooke made for me. By the way I didn't believe the tie story"

"I couldn't think of anything else and Brooke made me promise not to tell and you know I get scared of Brooke"

Haley laughed then stopped suddenly when she realised Nathan was still holding her. His arm was around her waist and they were standing close together. Haley looked up into Nathan's eyes and saw him staring down at her. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds, Nathan pulled away and said "You should go get ready. The dress is behind your closet door" and with that he walked away.

Haley went to get ready but her head was with Nathan. Although he had pulled away, Haley couldn't help but think he had felt something too. She resolved to find out tomorrow. Today was about Mouth and Shelley and she wanted their party to be perfect.

Haley gasped as she saw the dress Brooke had made her. It was the most amazing dress Haley had ever seen. She knew Brooke must have put a lot of effort into it. She quickly rang Brooke.

"Brooke Davis sex goddess at your service" Brooke answered

"Brooke what the hell!" Haley exclaimed

"Oh my God. Haley. I'm so sorry. I thought it was Lucas calling"

"Didn't you check you're caller id"

"No I wasn't expecting anyone else to call especially you as I only saw you 20 minutes ago"

"I know I just wanted to thank you for the dress Brooke. It's beyond gorgeous. Anyway I better get ready. I will see you later"

"It's my pleasure and bye"

Haley laughed and hung up. She finished getting ready and looked at herself in the mirror. Haley had left her hair down in soft curls and put little make-up on but she could tell she looked good. She hoped Nathan would think so too but she wasn't holding out much hope.

"Haley come on we gotta go." Nathan called

"I'll be down in a minute" Haley called back

"I'll be in the car" he replied

Haley sighed. Despite trying to convince herself that the moment in the hallway was nothing, Haley had hoped Nathan had felt something as they had stared into each others eyes.

Haley walked down the stairs and out of the house locking it behind her. As she walked towards Nathan's car she noticed him staring at her through the window. Haley took a deep breath and got into the car. She put her seatbelt on but Nathan still hadn't drove off. She forced herself to look at him and realised he was still looking at her. Nathan suddenly shook his head, coughed and said "You look nice Haley"

"Thank you Nathan" Haley's heart swelled at the complement.

"We should go"

"Then maybe you should start driving"

"Oh yeah right" Nathan said and he drove them to the club.

_okay that was chapter 4. let me know what you think. i promise next chapter will have a lot more Naley_


	5. Chapter 5

_hey guys and girls again a big thank you to my reviewers_

_this chapter was so hard to write. i changed the rating because i wasn't sure my content was 9 year old worthy but it's not too intense so if you wanna read by all means do. i don't know if i've done any good but i tried. anyway here it is_

Chapter 5

Nathan and Haley arrived at the party and were surprised to find a lot of people had showed up early. They looked for Nathan's friends and found the guys at the bar.

"Hey guys where are the girls?" Haley asked as she greeted Lucas, Mouth and Skills.

"They're on the dance floor. Brooke's determined that she retains her party Queen status" Lucas answered.

"Here" Nathan said handing her a drink. Haley accepted the drink and downed it quickly. Haley had decided in the car that she was going to enjoy herself no matter what.

"Whoa Haley" Lucas said as Haley reached for another drink "Slow down"

"Nope today I'm in the mood to get drunk" she said.

Haley left to meet the girls. Lucas turned to Nathan and said "What's wrong with Haley? I thought she wasn't a big drinker"

"She's not but tonight she is. I'm not drinking tonight so we haven't got a problem if she gets too wasted"

"You alright man?" Lucas asked noticing that Nathan wasn't acting like himself.

"Yeah. Something happened at the house…You know what forget it man it's cool"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm good" Nathan replied trying but failing to convince Lucas and himself that he was fine.

On the dance floor Haley was having loads of fun with the girls. She stole a few glances at Nathan and noticed that he was watching her. Despite feeling a little self conscious she pushed all thoughts of Nathan out of her mind and continued to dance with the girls.

A few songs later Brooke said "Let's go get drinks and hang out with the boys for a while"

The girls agreed and left the dance floor. As they reached the bar where the boys were still situated the girls started talking (or kissing in Brooke and Lucas' case) with their respective partners. Except Haley. She turned her back to Nathan and got herself another drink. When she turned back around Nathan was gone. Haley looked for him around the room and saw him in a conversation with a pretty woman. Haley scowled in disgust as she saw the woman laugh at something Nathan said. Haley turned around and finished her drink and got herself another one.

A little while later everyone was dancing again except Haley and Nathan. Nathan was still talking to the women who Haley couldn't help but notice she was flirting with him. Haley despite having a lot to drink noticed that Nathan was looking more and more uncomfortable. She walked up to the pair and said to Nathan "Nathan lets dance"

"Hello conversation here" the woman said snobbishly

"Hello wife here" Haley replied holding up her left hand. The woman looked shocked as Haley took Nathan by the hand and led him to where his friends were dancing.

"Thank you so much. She was driving me crazy but I couldn't get away. She wouldn't stop talking" Nathan said as they started to dance

"Why were you talking to her in the first place?" Haley asked

"I was being polite. She was standing by herself and now I know why. She talks more crap than Bevin"

"Hey I heard that" Bevin said from behind them.

Everyone laughed and made their way to a few seats nearby. Haley, Brooke and Shelley and Nathan, Lucas and Mouth were absorbed in their own conversations. The girls talking about going wedding shopping and the boys about the basketball game they were missing. Bevin and Skills who had been having a quick whispered conversation turned to the group and Skills said "Hey we got something to tell you"

Bevin continued "I know this night is supposed to be about you Mouth and Shelley but we want to tell you something. I'm 2 months pregnant"

Brooke screamed loudly that people who were walking by turned to look at her strangely. Everyone laughed and started to congratulate the couple. Brooke who had recovered from the shock said "So that's why you're not drinking. I knew something was wrong when you said that you weren't drinking tonight"

"Yep" Bevin replied "we were going to tell you at dinner next week but we couldn't wait that long. You know I can't keep a secret"

Everyone laughed again and the girls went to get more drinks.

"Congrats man" Nathan said to Skills

"Thanks I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm gonna be a dad" Skills replied

"You're gonna be fine. You'll be a great dad" Mouth said

"Thanks guys"

The girls came back with drinks and conversation flowed amongst the friends. Haley who was getting more and more drunk suddenly grabbed Nathan's arm, stood up and said "Come on Nate lets dance" and dragged him to the dance floor. The others looked at the pair and Brooke said to Lucas "They're perfect for each other. Don't you think? After everything's that's happened Nathan looks happy"

"Yeah. I think something's going on with them already. Nathan seemed a little weird earlier"

"Well if it hasn't it will tonight. Haley really drunk." Brooke laughed "Come on let's dance" Brooke and Lucas joined Haley and Nathan on the dance floor and were soon joined by Bevin, Skills, Mouth and Shelley.

As the music carried on and the group continued to dance, Nathan and Haley found themselves dancing closer and closer together. Nathan's arms were around Haley's waist as her back was to him and they grinded along to the music. Haley who didn't seem to notice was having a conversation with Brooke who was dancing with Lucas next to them. As the song changed, Haley turned around to face Nathan. As his arms were wrapped so tightly around her, when she turned she faced Nathan's chest.

As she moved her arms to drape his shoulders, Haley looked up to Nathan's face. She looked into his eyes as he looked at her and everything around Haley faded. All she could see was Nathan. They stared at each other for what could have been hours but was only a few short seconds until Nathan started to bend his head toward Haley's. Haley was left immobilised as his head bent, his lips coming to the side of her face.

He then whispered in her ear "Wanna get out of here"

Haley just nodded in response and didn't hear Nathan tell the others they were leaving. Her body automatically followed as she and Nathan left the club hand-in-hand. Nathan handed Haley into the car and set off home. They drove in silence.

As soon as Nathan stopped the car in their driveway, Haley got out of the car and walked to the door. She started searching through her bag for her keys but couldn't find them. Suddenly she felt an arm around her stomach as Nathan came up behind her and inserted his own key into the lock. Haley's heart was beating fast as she pushed open the door then turned around to close it behind Nathan.

When she turned back she was surprised by Nathan pinning her against the door, his hands pushing against the door near her waist. Haley's eyes shut as Nathan's mouth moved closer to hers. As their lips met, Haley felt a rush of warmth but all thoughts and feelings turned to Nathan and Nathan only.

The kiss intensified and Haley was loving every second of it. As her hand found its way up his shirt, Nathan suddenly pulled away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Haley looked at him.

FLASHBACK

Haley and Nathan were at the beach one day as their parents discussed more wedding plans. Nathan noticed that Haley had become really quiet all of a sudden.

"Haley what's wrong?" he asked

"Nathan I need to tell you something. It's kinda weird for me to say this but I thought you should know so we're honest with each other"

"Ok what is it?"

"I'm a virgin. I just thought you should know. I mean we are going to be married and well I always said I'd wait until I was married before I did it but yeah I just wanted you to know" she replied nervously

Nathan just smiled at Haley and told her he respected her beliefs.

END FLASHBACK

Haley kissed Nathan quickly and said "I wanna do this" and proceeded to lead him to the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom kisses were interrupted as clothes were discarded. Nathan pulled back to look at Haley, a questioning look in his eyes. Haley reassured Nathan again. The kisses intensified and then Nathan started to kiss down Haley's neck.

"Nathan…" Haley moaned.

Nathan looked into Haley's face and knew what she wanted. So he gave it to her.

_so that was chapter 5. i hope i did the naley justice. i was/am really scared because i found the last bit really hard to write because i wasn't entirely sure of what i could say or not anyway i hope the naley was alright let me know what you think and just so you know theres a lot of drama still to come_


	6. Chapter 6

_hey guys and girls. first of all i want to apologise for not updating. i went to barcelona for a week on holiday and then i was writing and now my cousins from canada are here so i'm spending all my time with them. i've just had a few free hours to myself so i finished the chapter which is a lot longer than the others and i hopw you like it. as always thank you for the reviews keep them coming in_

Chapter 6

The next morning Haley woke up alone which wasn't surprising as Nathan was usually out of bed early. For a few seconds Haley couldn't figure out why she was naked then remembered the night before and smiled as she realised that she had slept with Nathan. With a yawn she got up and got ready for the day ahead. She needed to do all the household chores which had been neglected in favour of the party preparations.

After showering, Haley rummaged through her wardrobe for something to wear. She finally decided on a blue tank top and white knee length skirt.

She went downstairs to make breakfast and found Nathan in the living room playing a video game.

"Hey Nate" Haley called as she smiled brightly

"Haley" Nathan grunted back distantly as he carried on playing his game

Haley was shocked at his reaction. She had expected a nicer welcome. Dismissing it as tiredness, Haley asked "Do you want breakfast?"

"No I already ate" Nathan replied without looking at Haley and carried on playing the game.

Haley was confused. Nathan was hardly speaking to her and she didn't know why. Deciding not to ask Nathan what was wrong she went into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. As she was finishing up, Nathan walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and said "I'm going out to meet the boys. I'll be back later" and without waiting for a reply he left.

Haley was shocked. She couldn't believe that Nathan was acting so weird. As she tried to figure out what had happened the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Haley James Scott. I haven't heard from you in a week. Where have you been?" Rachel cried.

"Hey Rach. Sorry I've been busy with the party and all. I was going to ring you today but I thought you'd still be sleeping. It is still morning and you do have the reputation for never getting out of bed before noon if you can help it" Haley laughed

"Well I have huge news for you. Chase asked me out!"

"What! Are you serious?"

"Yep and I said yes"

"Finally I've been waiting for you two to get together since high school. I'm glad you've both come to your senses"

"You should be grateful we never got together in school or else you would have been the third wheel for all these years"

"You're right Rach but you and I both know that you wouldn't have left me out too much plus I was with Chris most of the time then"

"And now you're with Nathan who you married and in love with…"

"Rachel we said we wouldn't talk about that"

FLASHBACK

It was Haley and Nathan's wedding day. The ceremony had ended and everyone was having fun at the reception. Haley was talking to some friends from college when Rachel came behind her and asked to speak to her alone. After finding a quiet area Rachel turned to Haley and asked "What's wrong Haley? You looked funny when you were walking down the aisle and I know you. Something's wrong"

"Rach I don't know how to say this. I can't say this. It'll end badly like last time if I do"

"Haley what are you talking about? What's wrong?"

Haley sighed and whispered quietly so Rachel could barely hear "I'm in love with Nathan"

"What!" Rachel exclaimed "That's great. Why are you worried. You're married to him. You can be happy. You have to tell him"

"No Rachel I can't. He doesn't love me and I told myself I wouldn't put myself in that position again. I won't let myself love someone that doesn't and more importantly can't love me back. He'll never love me back"

Rachel sighed and hugged her friend. She had been there for Haley when Chris had changed and knew it had been hard for her to let go of her love for him. And now Haley was back in the same position, loving a man that wouldn't love her. Haley didn't deserve this. She was a good person and deserved true love but she would never get it unless Nathan changed. As Rachel was thinking she suddenly remembered hearing a faint sharp intake of breath when Haley had appeared at the end of the aisle. Maybe Nathan would learn to love Haley. It was obvious he liked her and, from what Rachel had heard, even attracted to her.

"You can't tell anyone about this Rach. Not even Chase. I don't want anyone to find out and I don't ever want to talk about again. You can't talk about this Rachel. We won't talk about this" Haley said and walked back to talk to more guests.

END FLASHBACK

"Sorry it slipped out. Why don't we talk about something else. How was the party?"

"It was good I got a little too drunk but I'm ok"

"Drunk? What happened?" Rachel asked

"What do you mean?" Haley replied obviously trying to avoid answering

"Haley I've known you since we were 5. You don't drink loads unless you're angry, upset or I trick you into doing it. Now I know the last one couldn't have happened because I wasn't there so it had to be one of the other two."

"I guess it was a bit of both" Haley replied "Nathan and I had a little moment before we went out…" and Haley preceded to tell Rachel the events of the night before.

When Haley had finished Rachel, who had screamed during several parts of the story, said "Oh Haley this is so great. I know we're not supposed to talk about it but you can tell him how you feel"

"But Rach I can't. I don't even know if it's going to happen again. Nathan was being really weird this morning. He hardly said anything to me. Maybe he regrets it"

"Or maybe he feels like he took advantage of you. You were drunk Haley"  
"But I told him it was ok!" Haley said the frustration clearly heard in her voice

"Haley calm down. He could be scared because you're the first girl he's been with for a long time and he might be scared you'll run out on him like that other girl did. Just relax and let him deal with it. It will work out in the end"

"Thanks Rach. I got to do some stuff so I'll call you soon. It won't be another week I promise"

"It better not be. We'll talk soon and you have to visit me. I haven't seen you in ages"

"I will soon. Bye Rach"

"Bye Haley"

Haley smiled as she put the phone down. It was good talking to Rachel who she missed a lot since moving to Tree Hill and she was happy that Chase their other best friend had finally asked Rachel out. The two were meant to be together and Haley was happy for them.

As Haley recalled the other parts of the conversation, her thoughts swung to Nathan. Was he really scared about Haley leaving him or did he not just care. Haley decided to follow Rachel's advice and let Nathan figure out what he needed to figure out. Haley would be there for him when he did. Or so she thought.

The day carried on and Nathan had yet to return home. Although he had not given an exact time, Haley was worried. She tried ringing him several times but they all went straight through to answer phone. Finally at about seven that evening she rang Brooke to see if she knew where Nathan was.

"Hey Haley"

"Hey Brooke. I guess you checked your caller id this time"

"Well after yesterday I've been careful. So what's up? Have you recovered from yesterday?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly I wasn't hungover at all. What about you?"

"I had a slight headache but I'm fine now"

"That's good. I was just calling to see if you'd heard from Nathan. I've tried ringing him but he's not answering"

"He's probably still out with the boys. Luke's not back yet and if they're out on the basketball court they won't be back until its late. Don't worry they do this a lot"

"OK thanks Brooke. I gotta go but I probably see you sometime this week"

"Yeah we're having a girly night on Friday. You should come. You are one of us now"

"Yeah I'll definitely come over Friday. See you then"

"Bye Haley"

Haley hung up and decided to make dinner. When she finished cooking at around eight Nathan was still not home, so Haley was forced to eat another meal by herself. She decided after dinner, to watch a movie until Nathan came home but towards the end of the movie Haley head was dropping and she knew she was tired. Glancing at the time she realised it was only ten o'clock but the late night the night before and the work she had done that day had made her more tired than she realised. Forcing herself to get up she climbed the stairs and walked to the bedroom. She took off her jewellery and cleaned off her make-up. As Haley combed her hair, she didn't hear Nathan walk into the room. He watched her finish combing her hair then made his move.

Haley felt Nathan's presence a split second before his arms snaked around her waist. He kissed her neck and whispered "Sorry I'm late"

Haley turned her head to look at Nathan. When she looked into his eyes, she suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. A wave of emotion washed over her and she reached up and brought Nathan's head closer to hers. All thoughts that had haunted her that day vanished as his lips met hers. The kiss deepened with the need both had for each other. Clothes were thrown off as they made their way to the bed.

As Haley lay on the bed with Nathan on top of her, she took a moment to look into his lust-filled eyes. She wanted to know what he was thinking but now wasn't the time for talking she realised as Nathan's hands slid slowly down her body. Haley was in ecstasy as Nathan's hands slowly stroked the top of her thighs, teasing her and forcing her to want him more than she already did.

Haley couldn't wait any longer. She needed Nathan inside of her. Nathan seemed to be reading her mind as he kissed her and entered her body. Emotions had skyrocketed. All the confused and angry feelings of the day had disappeared and all that was left was love and Nathan. Later she fell asleep in Nathan's arms as she had done the night before.

And just like the morning after she woke up alone. Glancing at the clock next to her bed she realised it was 8.15 and Nathan would already be ready for work. Nathan owned a successful business in Tree Hill. Haley, who was going to be the new music teacher at Tree Hill High, didn't need to get up early as she was still on summer vacation. But Haley wasn't one to stay in bed once she was awake. She got up and put on her dressing gown and walked downstairs to see if Nathan had left for work yet.

He was in the kitchen and Haley smiled brightly as she walked in.

"Hey"

"Morning" he replied before walking out of the kitchen after a quick glance at her.

Haley was shocked. The feelings she had let go of last night resurfaced. Haley wasn't the type of person to get into an argument and she knew that confronting Nathan about his attitude towards her would probably result in that. So she poured herself a cup of coffee, sat at the counter and read an article in a fashion magazine about Brooke's clothing line 'Clothes over Bros'.

As she was finishing reading, Haley heard Nathan shout "I'm going" before hearing the door slam shut. As she heard the car roaring off into the distance she mumbled to herself "And then she was alone" before getting up and mentally scolding herself for getting upset. Instead she decided to spend the day pampering herself. So she got ready and headed to the mall for a much needed day of shopping.

After visiting Brooke's clothing boutique to see Bevin who was the manager, Haley left the mall to go to Karen's café. The café was crowded and it was evident that Karen and Deb were extremely busy. After discovering that a waitress had called in sick Haley offered to help out.

"Are you sure Haley. You don't have to" Deb replied to Haley's offer.

"I want to. I've been getting bored shopping by myself and I've worked in a café before so you won't need to train me"

"Well thank you. I guess we could do with an extra pair of hands. Just let me serve this table and I'll quickly show you around"

Haley spent the rest of the afternoon at the café. She got along well with both Deb and Karen and found the afternoon fly by. At around six the flow of customers had slowed down and Haley was told by Deb that she could go home. Despite spending most of her day with his mum, Haley had rarely thought about Nathan that day and she was grateful for the distraction.

When Haley got home there was a message on the answering machine. It was Nathan.

"Gonna be late. Don't wait up" was all the message said. Haley deleted the message angrily and went to make herself something to eat. After dinner Haley watched some TV then decided to call Rachel.

"Hey Haley" Rachel said answering her phone "You ok?"

"Hey. Yeah I'm good. Just wanted to see how you are and when the infamous date is. We never really got to talk about you and Chase yesterday"

"Oh yeah. Well we going out next Friday because it's the only night I've got free. There are a ton of parties this week and next and I have to go to them. I'm really busy at work at the moment"

"The life of a PR girl" Haley giggled "Such hard work partying every night

"Shut up" Rachel replied "My job is just as serious as yours Mrs James Scott"

"Actually I'm thinking of just being Mrs Scott in class. James-Scott sounds too popstar and I don't want the kids to think I was famous or something"

"Uh-huh" Rachel replied unconvinced of Haley's answer "Or I'm guessing you and Nathan worked things out"

Haley was silent for a second before replying "Actually we didn't. He was really sweet last night when he got back but this morning he barely looked at me. I don't know what to do Rach"

"Give a little time. He might be.."

But Haley cut her off "Be scared. Yeah you said yesterday. I just feel a little used at the moment and I don't like it"

"You're his wife Haley. Trust me. It will be fine"

"I guess. I better go even though I have nothing to do and my husband is going to be late. I talk to you soon"

"Ok and we need to decide when you're coming to visit. School starts soon and then you'll never have time"

"I'll see when I can come over. Bye Rach and thanks"

"Just doing my best friend duty. Bye"

Haley hung up and decided to go to bed. She needed a good nights rest after the events of the last two nights. Half an hour later she was fast asleep.

Haley woke to the feel of someone kissing her cheek. She opened her eyes and found Nathan smiling at her. Glancing over his shoulder at the alarm clock beside the bed she saw it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Nathan" she groaned "It's one o'clock in the morning. Let me sleep"

"Sorry I was just saying good night"

"You know that would have woken me up. Now go to sleep. I need to sleep"

"No you don't" he replied as he started to kiss her neck

"Nathan I want to sleep" she protested quietly

"No you don't" he repeated and was replied with a moan from Haley.

Nathan captured Haley's lips with his own as his hands moved down and grasp the bottom of Haley's top. Lifting her slightly he pulled it over her head and let it drop off the side of the bed. Haley didn't care that she was tired or that Nathan had ignored her for most of the day. For now he was hers and she was his. She let herself believe that he would not ignore her tomorrow. And as she fell asleep, as she had done the last two nights, in Nathan's she felt safe and wanted if not loved.

The next few days were a repeat of the last few. Haley spent most of them in the café or shopping while Nathan ignored her during the hours of daylight. She would go to sleep only to be woken up by Nathan. But the one thing that was changing was that Haley was getting more and more frustrated. Whether it was Haley's tiredness or being constantly ignored by Nathan, the effects were taking a toll on Haley.

On Friday morning Haley woke up. She had given up trying to talk to Nathan yesterday and was almost entirely sure what she had to do. As if on automatic she got ready and headed to the café to help out Karen and Deb and stayed there for the entire day. Just as she was leaving Haley got a text from Brooke reminding her about the sleepover and that she would pick Haley up. Smiling Haley got into her car and drove home.

At home Haley packed a bag and wrote a note for Nathan. She then picked up her phone and dialled a number. Upon answering Haley only said "Hey I'm coming over". She then left the house and drove off.

Nathan got home around eight o'clock and walked in to find a note on the stair banister opposite the front door. After reading it he lowered himself in shock to sit on the stairs and just stared at the piece of paper in his hand. Half an hour later Brooke walked into the house.

"Hey I just came to pick up Ha..Nathan what's wrong?" she asked upon seeing Nathan's face. Brooke grabbed the paper out of Nathan's hands and read it

_To Nathan_

_To put this bluntly I've left. I can't live like this anymore. I feel used and unwanted and insecure, things I haven't felt in a long time and I thought marrying you would let me not feel these things anymore. I don't want to leave but I feel that we are not in a marriage anymore. Truthfully I feel like you only want me for sex and I can't do that. I'm tired physically and mentally and I don't have the strength to confront you just now. Don't look for me. I'll come home when I'm ready._

_Haley_

Brooke gasped as she read the note. She looked at Nathan and saw he was really upset so she called Lucas to come and help her but she didn't know what they or anyone could do.

_okay that was chapter six. sorry if theres any mistakes it's taken ages to write not only because of my many distractions but i was unsure how to write this chapter. any way let me know what you think_


	7. Chapter 7

_hey guys and girls i'm back with another chapter. as always thank you for the reviews. they do honestly make my day_

_this chapter a little different. nearly all of the previous chapters have sort of been in Haley's point of view whereas this one we see a lot more of the other chareacters. theres a few scenes without Naley which is different but i needed to do this for the next few chapters_

_anyway enjoy chapter 7_

Chapter 7

Nathan woke up in an empty bed, something he hadn't done in a while. He felt alone and knew it was his fault. She had left him. His Haley had left him and it was all his fault. He immediately checked his phone in the hopes that Haley may have rung or text him during the night but he knew she hadn't. He would have woken up if his phone had made any noise. He'd unconsciously been listening for a sound all through the night. Anything that would indicate she was coming home or at the very least safe. But he hadn't received the pleasure or the assurance.

Nathan got out of bed and got ready. As he picked up his phone from the bedside table he looked at the note Haley had left. Reading it again he decided he would give her a little time. Then he was going to fight like hell to get her back.

At Brooke and Lucas's house, Lucas was reading an email from Jake. Lucas had been secretly emailing Jake since he had left to make sure everything was ok for both Jake and Peyton. Nobody knew about the emails, not even Brooke and Lucas was worried that eventually Brooke or Nathan would find out and it would cause a lot of trouble. After Nathan's problems last night, Lucas was worried about his cousin but he knew that nothing could be done except by Nathan or Haley.

As Lucas was finishing reading the email, Brooke walked into the room. Lucas quickly shut the computer so that Brooke would not find the email. But he soon realised that it would still cause a problem.

"Lucas why do you always do that?" Brooke said frowning

"Do what?" Lucas asked confused as to what she was referring to.

"Why do you always shut your laptop when I come in the room? You're always really secretive about what you do on there?"

"It's nothing Pretty Girl. I'm just checking a few things"

"Then let me see"

"Brooke you can't" Lucas said loudly and forcefully "It's nothing to do with you"

"Nothing to do with me!" Brooke said anger building up "You're cheating on me aren't you?"

"I am not cheating on you"

"Tell me truth Lucas. I can handle it"

Lucas stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand in front of Brooke. Placing both hands on her upper arms, he bent down so they were face to face and she was looking at him. Quietly he said "I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that. I love you too much to even think about another girl. I don't want you to ever think I would do that to you ok?"

Brooke was silent for a few seconds before she kissed him and said "I know you wouldn't Lucas. You're not like them"

Lucas didn't reply. He knew who she was talking about.

At Mouth's house, he and Shelley were reviewing their guest list when Shelley asked "Do you think they'll come"

"Shelley I don't think they will. Nathan wouldn't let them"

"But it's our wedding and I want them there" she replied as tears started to fall "We haven't been together in such a long time. I miss them"

"I know you do. I miss them too but I don't want a fight to happen at our wedding"

"It won't. You saw the way Nathan was with Haley. I think he might really like her. Maybe if they come Nathan will forgive them"

"I don't know Shelley" Mouth replied but looking at his fiancé's tear-smeared face he gave in "Ok lets invite them. I should ring them any way. We haven't spoken in a while"

Shelley and Mouth had been hiding a secret from the rest of their friends. They had been talking to both Peyton and Jake since they left. Although they were glad to still be able to talk to Peyton and Jake, Mouth and Shelley always felt slightly guilty about keeping their secret from Nathan.

Shelley dialled the number for Peyton and Jake's house in Savannah where they had been living since they had left. Peyton picked up the phone.

"Hey Peyton it's Shelley"

"Hey Shelley. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just called to ask you if you and Jake were coming to the wedding?"

"Shelley I don't think we can. I don't think we should"

"Peyt I want you guys there. Please come. It's been forever since we've seen you and I know that everyone would want to see you"

"Does everyone include Nathan and Brooke?" Peyton replied and before Shelley could answer she said "They hate me remember?"

"Peyt Nathan doesn't hate you or Jake and I think he's happy with Haley. She's been really good for him. And Brooke is just upset with you. I know she misses you. You're her best friend. She's just a little angry that you didn't tell her"

"I don't know if I can face them just yet Shelley. It's too hard"

"It's been a year Peyton. If you can't face them now do you think you ever will?"

Just then the doorbell rang. Mouth saw it was Nathan and quickly told Shelley before going to answer the door.

"Hey I gotta go. We'll call you soon. Bye" she said hurriedly

"Bye" Peyton replied before Shelley hung up.

Mouth answered the door to a very upset and tired looking Nathan. Nathan just said "Have you heard from Haley?"

"No we haven't seen her since last week. Shelley said they were supposed to meet at Brookes last night but Brooke cancelled at the last minute. What's going on?"

"Haley's gone" Nathan replied "She left a note but she didn't say where she was going. I don't know where she is?"

"Why'd she leave?" Shelley asked confused. The last time she had seen Nathan and Haley together they looked as if they wanted to rip each other clothes off.

"I messed up" Nathan replied and shook his head as silent tears started to fall "I messed up so badly. I need her back but I don't know where she is"

Mouth and Shelley comforted Nathan. As he calmed down Mouth asked "Have you tried her parents?"

"Yeah I called them this morning. They know where she is but aren't going to tell me. They did say she wasn't with them. She wants me to give her some space. I'm gonna do that but I need to know she's ok"

"She's probably fine Nathan. If you haven't heard from her in a couple of days then go looking for her but if she wants some space give it to her. Just don't leave it too long or she'll think you don't care"

"But I do"

Haley woke up late but still felt tired. She had spent the entire night in an unfamiliar bed and with no Nathan, something she hadn't done in a while. But she knew she had done the right thing. She needed to get away from Tree Hill and its residents especially Nathan for a while. Haley glanced at her phone on the bedside table and saw to her amazement 17 missed calls, 10 voicemails and 5 text messages. Most were from Nathan. She deleted the voicemails as she heard the first syllable from Nathan but was surprised when she found one form Brooke.

Brooke had left her a message which said "Haley it's Brooke. I'm really worried about you so let me know that you're ok. Nathan keeps on trying to ring you but you're obviously not picking up. I'm sorry for what he did but please come home Haley. We need you here. Nathan's really worried about you and so am I. If you really can't come home yet just let us know you're safe so we won't worry too much. Please Haley a text will be fine. Just let me know"

Haley listened to Brookes message twice before deleting it. Although she wanted to text Brooke she knew she couldn't. Haley knew Brooke would worry but she needed this time alone. As Haley was thinking someone walked into her room.

"Oh good you're awake. You're parents called and said that Nathan called them but they didn't say where you were"

"Thanks Rach" Haley mumbled as she deleted the texts, all from Nathan, without reading them

"I've made some food if you want" Rachel replied unsure of what to say to her best friend "You want some?"

"Yeah I'll come down in a bit. Let me just get ready"

Half an hour later Haley came down the stairs and was greeted by Chase. Haley hadn't seen him when she had got to Rachel and Chase's house last night and she was happy to see him. As he gave her a huge hug he said "I'm sorry for what happened. And just so you know you can stay as long as you want"

"Thanks Chase"

"Come on let's eat and then we can talk"

The three best friends ate and then sat and talked. Rachel felt bad about encouraging Haley to stay with Nathan even though she was hurting but was still convinced Nathan was just scared of trusting Haley. After talking about other things, mostly non-Nathan centred Rachel said to Haley "You're going to have to talk to him eventually"

Haley looked at Rachel and said "I know. I'm just not ready yet"

"Haley the sooner you talk to him the sooner you can know the truth"

"I KNOW" Haley yelled angrily "I KNOW THAT. DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?"

Rachel just got up and hugged Haley. Her friend was hurting and she couldn't do anything about it.

By Monday Haley still hadn't contacted Nathan or anyone else in Tree Hill. Although it had only been two days, Nathan was worried and wanted to speak to Haley but didn't know how to reach her. Haley's phone was now switched off and her parents had told Nathan that it was pointless to call them because they weren't going to tell him anything.

Nathan walked into his office at work with a plan formulated in his mind. He needed to call Rachel Gattina. She would be the only person that Haley was with. The only problem was that Nathan didn't have her number. As he tried to remember if Haley had told him anything useful about Rachel or Chase his cellphone started ringing. Nathan answered it quickly hoping it was Haley as it was a withheld number.

"Hello"

"Nathan it's Rachel. Haley's friend"

"Rachel is she with you? Is she ok?" Nathan asked quickly

"I'm at work at the moment but yes Nathan she's staying with me. As for whether she's ok I'd have to say no. She's really upset Nathan and I hope when the time comes you have a good excuse for your actions"

"I want to talk to her Rachel. I need to see her. Can you tell me your address. I'll come over tonight"

"I can't do that Nathan. She's not ready. I want you to be together. Believe me I do. But Haley needs some time"

"Why did you ring me?"

"I wanted you to know that she's ok. And also to tell you to stop calling her parents. They're getting really annoyed by you and they are starting to annoy us because Haley won't talk to them properly"

"Rachel I need your address. Please I'm begging you. Haley needs to know the truth"

"I can't Nathan. I want to but I can't. I can tell you're sorry but I can't let you in the house just yet. I have to go Nathan. I'm sorry. She's fine. Just give her some time" and with that Rachel hung up. Nathan groaned in frustration but he now knew she was in Charlotte. As he resolved to get some work done he suddenly remembered Haley mentioning Rachel owning a PR company. He logged onto the internet and searched for the company. Fifteen minutes later he had called and sent a dozen red roses to Rachel at her offices to give to Haley. Two hours late his phone rang again.

"Hello"

"Hey Nathan"

"Hey Rachel. I assume you got the flowers"

"Yeah I'll give them to Haley when I get home but Nathan she's gonna kill me if she finds out I talked to you"

"She doesn't have to. I figured out your work address by myself so I could have got the address from anywhere but if you do tell her let her know I miss her and I really want to talk to her"

"I'll see what I can do. Bye Nathan"

"Bye Rachel and thank you"

When Rachel got home that evening, she walked in to find Haley cooking. Rachel walked up to Haley and gave her the flowers.

"These came for you today"

Haley looked at the flowers for a few seconds before throwing them away. She then continued cooking as if nothing had happened. Rachel looked at Chase and he shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious that she was still hurting but Haley wasn't going to talk about it anymore. After her outburst on Saturday she had shut herself off from everyone only talking to Rachel and Chase about all things non-Nathan.

Brooke got home to find the house empty which wasn't surprising as Lucas had told her he would be late home. Brooke had tried to ring Haley today but had no luck. In the end she decided to give up. When Haley was ready to come home she would. It was now up to Nathan to bring her back.

As she walked past the study, Brooke saw Lucas' laptop sitting on the desk. As much as she trusted Lucas she didn't like that he was keeping secrets from her. She turned it on but didn't find anything suspicious until she opened Lucas' email inbox. There she found the last email Jake had sent. As she read it she realised that Lucas must have been emailing Jake for a while. Just then Lucas walked into the room.

"Brooke what are you doing?" he asked

"I think the question is what have you been doing? I found your emails from Jake. Nathan is your cousin Lucas and you're talking to his best friend who screwed him over. They don't deserve to speak to any of us and your talking to them"

"Brooke…"

"NO I know they were our friends but they left us Lucas and they screwed him over and they lied to us Lucas. You shouldn't be talking to them. I don't want you to"

"Brooke.."

"I'm leaving Lucas. I don't want to talk to you right now until you stop talking to the enemy"

Brooke then left the house and drove off. Lucas thought she would come back that night but she didn't. At around eleven he got a text from his mum saying that Brooke was staying with her and that it was best to wait until tomorrow. So Lucas went to sleep hoping that tomorrow Brooke would listen to him then.

The next few days went slowly. Nathan continued to send Haley flowers and other gifts but she kept throwing them away. Brooke refused to talk to Lucas despite her living with his parents and Skills and Bevin were experiencing morning sickness or as Bevin was calling it all-day sickness.

Lucas and Nathan woke up in their respective homes on Friday determined to win their girls back. As soon as he was dressed, Lucas drove to his parents house and was greeted by Karen in the kitchen.

"Hello Lucas"

"Hey ma" Lucas said giving Karen a kiss on the cheek "How is she?"

"Brooke isn't up yet. She's really angry at you but she won't say why and she can't design anything because she's too angry to"

"I'm gonna fix it. Can you and Dad leave so she has no-one else to talk to. It's just easier"

"Well I'm about to leave anyway and your father was just about to head out too so I guess we can get out of your way. But Lucas sort this out. I know you love Brooke but I love her too and I don't like seeing her upset. It reminds me of when she used to come here because her parents had gone on another trip and left her behind. She's like…"

"…a daughter to you. Yes I know. You've said that for the last 10 years. Now where's dad?"

"I'm here. Hey Luke" Keith, Lucas' dad said "How you doing?"

"I'd be a lot better once Brooke comes home so I need you to leave. I love you guys but sometimes I wish you'd remember I'm your son and Brooke isn't your daughter"

"We're just helping her out when you do stupid things" replied Karen "Right we better be off and I can only assume Brooke won't be here when we get back"

"I hope so" Lucas replied and hugged both Karen and Keith as they left.

An hour later Lucas was just finishing making breakfast for Brooke when she came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Ka…Lucas what are you doing here?" Brooke said her tone changing from sleepy to angry in a short second

"I've made you breakfast Pretty Girl" Lucas replied

"I'm not hungry" Brooke retorted but her body didn't seem to agree as the smell from the food made her stomach rumble.

"I'd have to disagree" Lucas chuckled. He then became more commanding as he guided Brooke to her seat at the table and said "Now you're going to eat and then we're going home and we are going to talk and you are going to listen to what I have to say"

Brooke didn't disagree. Instead she finished her meal and went upstairs to get ready. She came downstairs, picked up her keys from the table in the hallway and walked out of the house, all without saying a word to Lucas. Getting into her car she drove off before Lucas could stop her.

Lucas quickly jumped into his car and drove off after Brooke. He noticed she was heading in the same direction as the house but followed just in case she went somewhere else. But Brooke didn't. Ten minutes later they reached the house that they shared and went inside.

Brooke walked straight into the lounge area and sat down. Lucas followed and sat next to her. Knowing that she wouldn't start the conversation Lucas said "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth but I knew you would be angry at me"

"You should have told me Luke. I would have been angry but I thought you could trust me"

"I can trust you. I know how upset you were when they left so I didn't want to tell you"

"You shouldn't have been talking to them anyway. They don't deserve to be our friends"

"Brooke they are our friends. I miss them and I wanted to make sure they were ok. I know you miss them too"

"I don't miss them. They hurt Nathan really badly. I don't miss them. I won't miss them"

Lucas saw the tears fall down Brooke's face. He knew she wasn't going to hold it in any longer. After over a year of not seeing her best friend and denying her existence, Brooke was going to admit how she really felt.

"It's ok to miss them Pretty Girl. Even Nathan misses them. I know he does and I know you do"

"Why did they have to lie to us Luke? Why couldn't they have just told us the truth? They left us Luke and I hate them for it. I HATE THEM"

Tears were now pouring down Brookes face. Lucas hugged her and said "You don't hate them. They just hurt you. She was your best friend Brooke. She still is. Peyton…"

"I don't want to talk about her. She hurt me Lucas. She lied to me when she said we'd be friends forever. Why did she lie to me Luke?"

"She was probably scared"

"I do miss her Luke. I just want them to come home. All of them. Jake and Peyton and Haley. I want them home. Haley needs to come home for Nathan. She's good for him. I can tell"

"I know"

"I won't tell Nathan the truth but you should do it Lucas. If you leave it too late it might hurt him and he doesn't deserve it. Nathan's been through enough"

"I know. I'll wait until Haley comes back home and he's better. It will only cause too many problems if I do it now"

Brooke nodded and was silent for a minute until she asked "Is she ok?"

"Who? Peyton?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded "Yeah she's ok. Jake says that she misses Tree Hill but she won't say anything. She working at a club"

"I'm glad she's ok"

Brooke then gave Lucas a kiss. He knew it meant that the conversation was over. He was glad that Brooke was home. He only hoped Nathan would have the same luck in getting Haley back.

Nathan went into work that day with a plan. Today he had to convince Haley to come home. It had been killing him having to spend a week without her and knowing that she didn't want to talk to him. He had to leave work early in order to make his plan work.

Nathan left work and headed to the florist. He had been sending Haley gifts everyday this week but today he hadn't. He bought a bouquet of purple petal flowers and then drove to Charlotte.

Rachel left work quickly. She was going on her date with Chase that night and she didn't want to be late. She made a quick stop at the store to pick up her dress then headed home. Haley had convinced Rachel that she would be fine at home alone that night and from the improvements in her attitude Rachel was convinced that Haley would be ready to talk to Nathan soon.

The only problem was that Nathan had not sent a gift that day. Despite the fact that Haley had thrown away the gifts Rachel had bought home, Rachel could tell that Haley had appreciated the gesture. She hoped that the lack of gifts for that day did not mean that Nathan had given up.

When she got home, Rachel found Haley and Chase watching TV. After a quick conversation she and Haley headed upstairs so that she could get ready. Rachel and Haley talked about their day. Haley told Rachel about visiting Chase's skateboard park which he owned and Rachel talked about the new clients they were now representing. While Haley was doing Rachel hair she suddenly asked "Did he send anything?"

Rachel looked at Haley through the mirror and said "No"

"Oh" Haley replied. Rachel could see the hurt in her best friends eyes and hoped it would soon fade. If it didn't she was going to kill Nathan Scott.

An hour later, Rachel was ready to go. She walked down the stairs and found Chase looking at her in awe. Smiling she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look gorgeous" Chase managed to choke out

Rachel giggled slightly and said "You don't look to bad yourself"

"Shall we go"

"Yeah let me just tell Haley we're leaving" Rachel walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted "Haley we're going"

"OK" Haley replied

Rachel looked up the stairs for a few seconds before she felt Chase arm around her shoulder

"Is she ok?" he asked

"I think she's upset that Nathan hadn't sent anything today. I think she needs some time alone. We'll check up on her later"

"Ok lets go"

Rachel and Chase walked to the front door and was just about to walk out when someone greeted them.

"Rachel Chase wait a second"

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Rachel asked "how did you find us?"

"I followed you after work. I'm sorry but I need to see Haley"

"I don't know if we can do that" Chase replied

"Please I need to talk to her face to face. She needs to know the truth"

Rachel and Chase looked at each other before Rachel said "OK but if she wants you to leave then do it. We'll be back in a couple of hours"

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. I owe you one"

"Just make Haley happy Nathan. That's all we want"

" I will"

"She's on the first floor, second door on the right"

"Thank you again"

"Good Luck" Rachel and Chase said before getting into their car and driving off.

Nathan walked up the stairs and headed to the room Haley was in. He hesitated slightly outside the door before walking in. Haley was sitting on the bed reading a magazine when she said "I thought you'd left" She then looked up and saw Nathan

"Nathan what are you doing here?" she asked looking worried "How did you get in?"

"I need to talk to you and Rachel and Chase let me in"

"You shouldn't be here Nathan. I already told you I need time"

"It's been a week Hales. If we don't talk now we never will"

"So that's why you're here? To talk?"

"Yeah I missed you Hales. These are for you" he said handing her the flowers "I want you home but I need you to understand why I did what I did"

Haley was now sitting with her legs over the edge of the bed. She knew if she needed to make a quick exit it was the best position to be in "Ok you can talk"

But Nathan wasn't going to make it easy. Kneeling in front of her, he cut off her escape route and said "First of all I want to say sorry. I treated you really badly Hales and I am so sorry for that. The worst thing is I knew what I was doing. I just was an idiot."

Haley looked at Nathan but didn't say anything. He took this as a cue to carry on.

"You know about what happened with Peyton and Jake. They hurt me a lot Hales and I was scared that if I fell too deep you could hurt me too. You see I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time. You're so beautiful and smart and funny and sweet and you have such a great heart that I was scared that you would hurt me. So I distanced myself from you hoping that I could forget about the way I was feeling. But by stopping myself from getting hurt, I hurt you which is one thing I promised never to let myself do. I am so sorry Hales" Tears started pouring out of Nathan's eyes. Haley could see he was very sorry

"Nathan…" she said before Nathan cut her off

"No Hales I have to say this. You scare the hell out of me. When I see you I just want to hold you and never let go. I'm constantly thinking about you when you're not around and it's driving me crazy that you haven't been home this week. I want you home Hales. I need you home. I can't handle another person leaving me. Please Haley"

Haley looked at Nathan for a moment then smiled and said "Ok"

"What?" Nathan said in disbelief

"I said ok. I'll come home"

Nathan hung his head for a moment as relief washed over him. He then looked into Haley's smiling face and said "Thank you so much Hales. I promise I'll never do anything this stupid again. If I …"

"Nathan just shut up and kiss me" Haley replied laughing at Nathan's rambling

Nathan did as he was told. After a mini make-out session Haley pulled back and said "Let's go home"

_so that was chapter 7 i hope you liked it let me know how i did. i know it seems kind of cold that Rachel and Chase were going to leave Haley even though she was upset but i had to get them out the house or else Naley wouldn't have been able to talk. i gave a happy ending because theres going to be some drama in the next few chapters hope i did okay with MouthShelly and the Brucas let me know_


	8. Chapter 8

_hey everyone. as always thanks for the reviews they were amazing but made me really scared as to how you're gonna react to this chapter i hope you like it but please let me know if you do or dont i would have updated sooner but i was feeling a little depressed after my cousins left on friday. if any of you were at birmingham airport and saw a girl in a pink top crying at departures...yeah that was me_

_anyway heres the next chapter and its got some drama drama drama_

Chapter 8

Two months had past since Haley had come back home and it was the day of Mouth and Shelley's wedding. Nathan and Haley were attempting to get ready but were finding it hard to keep their hands (and lips) off each other.

"Nathan…we…need….to get….ready" Haley mumbled between kisses

"We've got loads of time" Nathan replied without checking his watch.

After a few more minutes Haley pulled away and glanced at the clock .

"Oh my gosh we've only got an hour" she said and started to get off the bed

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked "The wedding's not for another 3 hours"

"I know but we need to get there early to help Shelley get ready and then we have to greet the guests"

"I thought that was the maid of honour and best mans job"

"It is but Shelley and Mouth asked us to help as well. Remember? And because you guys came up with the one bridesmaid, one groomsman tradition she needs our help. Now stay out of my way so I can get ready"

"Oh Hales you know I love watching you get ready" Nathan said as he put his arms around her.

"That's creepy Nathan" Haley laughed "Kind of stalkerish"

"I wouldn't mind following you around wherever you go" he said before kissing her.

Haley melted into the kiss. Nathan definitely knew what to say to her to make her forget everything but him. But right now she needed to focus on getting ready and helping Shelley and Mouth before the wedding.

"Nathan please" Haley pleaded as she pulled away "Get ready and let me get ready and I promise I'll make it up to you tonight" she said her voice turning from commanding to husky knowing that Nathan would do what she asked.

Nathan kissed her then pulled back

"Ok I'll let you get ready" he said

"Nathan…you need to let go of me" Haley said as she noticed his arms were still locked around her body.

Nathan looked at her for a second then reluctantly let go. Haley kissed him then bounced off into her walk-in wardrobe. Nathan smiled as she bounced and felt like he was almost the luckiest person alive.

Fifty-five minutes later Nathan was sitting in the living room waiting for Haley to come down. He was getting impatient and finally decided to see if she was nearly done. He shouted from the bottom of the stairs "Hales are you done yet? Hurry up!"

"Don't shout I'm coming" Haley said before turning the corner.

Nathan was hit with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He was speechless just as he had been before Mouth and Shelley's engagement party. He watched Haley walk down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, he came back to his senses and said jokily "I thought no-one was supposed to outshine the bride"

"Shut up" Haley said hitting him gently on the arm "We better go or we're gonna be late"

"I've been waiting for you"

"Is it worth the wait?" Haley asked seductively moving towards him

"Hales we have to go"

"I thought you wanted to" Haley said getting slightly distressed

"Babe I do but I don't want to start something I can't finish until later"

Nathan kissed Haley's forehead then took her hand in his and led her outside to his car. Nathan knew that Haley was still a little bit hurt because of his stupidity and he tried his best to reassure her he wasn't going to do anything that idiotic again.

When they reached the hotel Mouth and Shelley were marrying in they were instantly greeted by Lucas, Bevin and Skills. Bevin immediately took Haley to see Shelley who was in the honeymoon suite getting ready. Shelley was just finishing having her hair done when she burst out in tears. Bevin and Haley walked into the suite to find Brooke attempting to console Shelley but with no luck. They immediately rushed to Shelley's side and reassured her that pre-wedding nerves were normal.

"But what if he decides he doesn't want to marry me?" Shelley wailed

"Shelley I've only known Mouth for a few months but I can tell he's crazy about you. I think he's more scared you'll change your mind" Haley said

Shelley was silent for a minute. The other three girls held their breaths hoping that she would see reason. After a minute Shelley smiled and said "You're right. I'm just being stupid"

The girls let out a huge sigh of relief and helped Shelley get ready. An hour later Shelley had had her hair and make-up done and was ready to put on her dress. Brooke told everyone in the room to leave because she didn't want anyone to see Shelley or the dress before the ceremony. Bevin and Haley, along with Shelley's mother, the hairdresser and make-up artist went downstairs. The hairdresser and make-up artist left and Shelley's mother went into the wedding room to greet guests who had already arrived. Bevin and Haley joined their husbands and Lucas just outside the wedding room door to greet guests.

Ten minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start Shelley's father and Mouth came out of the room. Shelley's father went to get his daughter and as soon as Brooke came down Mouth told the 'gang' to go inside and wait. As they reached the front end of the aisle, Haley and Brooke went to sit on the brides side next to Shelley's mum and Lucas and Nathan sat on the grooms side next to Mouth's parents. Bevin and Skills, who were playing the part of maid of honour and best man were still waiting outside the room for Shelley.

Music started playing and Bevin and Skills walked down the aisle. Skills went to stand next to Mouth and Bevin stood on the other side. Then everybody else stood up as Shelley and her father started to walk down the aisle. Shelley looked really pretty in the dress Brooke had made for her and she easily captured the attention of everyone in the room so much so that nobody noticed the two late arrivals. Mouth smiled at Shelley as she neared the end of the aisle.

The registrar started the ceremony but as Mouth was about to say his vows he glanced up at the guests and noticed two people he had thought wouldn't have come. Smiling he quickly let go of Shelley's hand and made his way to the back of the room. Everyone in the room turned around to see where Mouth was going. As it looked like he was heading to the door Nathan and Lucas started to stand up in case they needed to go after him.

Nathan saw that Mouth was actually headed towards the chairs at the back. Then he saw why. They were here. The two people he never thought he would see again. The ones that had broken his heart. He was in so much shock that he sat back down again.

Haley looked up and saw the two people she'd never thought she'd meet. The ones who had caused Nathan so much heartache and had broken his ability to truly trust people. But she didn't have time to dwell on thoughts as Mouth suddenly grabbed the hands of both people and led them to the front. Sitting the female next to Haley and the male next to Lucas, he made his way back to Shelley, smiled at her as she smiled back and asked the registrar to continue.

Nathan couldn't believe that the person he had hated for the last year and a half had showed up and was sitting so close to him. Anger started to build up as he remembered why the person had left in the first place. But a warning hand from Lucas stopped him from doing anything. Mouth and Shelley obviously wanted them at the wedding and he wasn't going to ruin the ceremony.

On the brides side, Haley was having her hand crushed by Brooke as she sat watching the ceremony unfold. Haley knew that Brooke had been best friends with the girl beside her and had been extremely angry and upset when she had left. Haley couldn't do anything but calm Brooke down as the wedding ceremony continued.

As the ceremony ended everyone clapped and watched the happy couple walk out of the room. They were followed by the maid of honour and best man and then by the families and friends of the bride and groom. The room emptied and all that were left was Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Brooke, Haley and Peyton. Several awkward moments went by before the silence was broken by Peyton

"You must be Haley right?" she asked but before Haley could reply Nathan said "Don't talk to her" before grabbing Haley hand and dragging her from the room. Peyton looked shocked but became even more so when Brooke said coldly "You didn't expect anything else did you?" before following Haley and Nathan out of the room. Lucas just quickly gave the pair a hug before saying "I have to go after her" and ran out of the room. Peyton looked at Jake. He kissed her forehead reassuringly and said "Let's go congratulate Mouth and Shelley. Then we'll sort this out" Peyton nodded and they walked out of the room.

Nathan was leaning against a wall in an empty corridor after Haley had made him stop walking. He couldn't believe that they were here and that she had had the nerve to talk to his Haley. Haley was rubbing his arm soothingly in an attempt to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"Nathan are you ok?" Haley asked unsure of what else to say

"Do I look like I'm ok?" Nathan asked angrily

Haley took a step back at his reaction distancing herself from his anger but was surprised when she saw Nathan's face calm down. He pulled her towards him engulfing her in a hug and said "I'm so sorry Hales. They took me by surprise. I didn't mean to shout at you. I just…" but he didn't seem to be able to go on.

"I know" Haley said reassuringly knowing that Nathan was being hit by a wave of emotions "It's ok. I'm here for you"

Nathan smiled at his wife, glad that he had her here with him. After a few minutes Nathan asked "Ready to go back?"

Haley smiled at Nathan knowing it was his way of saying he was ready and nodded her head. They walked hand in hand to the private bar and dining area where everyone was having drinks before their meal. As soon as they walked in, Haley saw Brooke sat at a table with Bevin who seemed to be tired. _Must be the pregnancy_ Haley thought. Brooke was looking grumpily at Lucas who was in a conversation with Mouth, Shelley, Skills, Jake and Peyton. Haley felt Nathan's hand tighten around hers and looked up to see him looking in the same direction as she had been. In an attempt to distract him, Haley asked "Do you want a drink?"

Nathan attention snapped to Haley and he smiled and replied "Yeah"

"Ok I'll be right back" she said before walking towards the bar

Nathan walked around the room careful to avoid the two people he least and most wanted to speak to. As he was about to approach the table that Brooke and Bevin were sitting at, he was stopped by Lucas who said "Can I talk to you?"

"What is it?" Nathan asked although he was sure he knew what it involved

"Peyton wants to talk to you" Lucas replied "Alone"

Nathan looked at Lucas and let his pride set in "I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to talk to either one of them and judging from the look on Brooke's face you shouldn't be either"

"Brooke doesn't mind. She's glad they're here"

"Doesn't look like it"

"I know Brooke and she's already confessed that she misses them. Peyt's her best friend but she's not gonna talk to her until you say it's ok. Nate you're gonna have to do it sometime or another. You can't hold this grudge forever"

"She cheated on me with my best friend. I think I have the right to hate them for the rest of my life"

FLASHBACK

Nathan was on his way to Peyton's house. They were going on a date and Nathan was planning on finding out if Peyton was ready to take the next step in their relationship and move in with him. Smiling to himself as he reached her house, Nathan was glad he was going to able to spend the entire evening with Peyton. They hadn't had a chance in the last few months as he had been busy with setting up his business and she with work and it had put a strain on their relationship but he wanted to sort their problems out so they could be happy.

Nathan walked into the house without knocking because he never had. Even when they were kids, Peyton had never locked the door. Nathan immediately went upstairs and into Peyton's room. She was sitting at her desk listening to a band Nathan hadn't heard of, something that was not unusual, and was nodding her head to the music. Aware of his presence she turned around and he immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked walking towards her ready to comfort her if necessary

Peyton took a step back and gestured for Nathan to not come any closer. "Nathan I need to tell you something" she said

"What is it?"

Peyton hesitated then said "I am so sorry Nathan but I can't lie to you anymore. I've been seeing someone else"

"What" Nathan yelled in shock "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry Nathan but you should know that I didn'…"

"Don't start saying you're sorry or that you didn't mean for it to happen when you've been cheating on me" Nathan said "How long has it been going on?"

"Nathan I …"

"Tell me Peyton" Nathan said forcefully

"Two years" Peyton replied timidly

Nathan was in shock. He couldn't believe that she had been unfaithful for two years. After a few minutes of silence he asked surprisingly calmly "Who is he?"

Peyton was silent for a few moments as fear built up noticeably in her eyes. Nathan just stared at her with a calm unreadable look which scared her more. Finally she answered "Jake"

"No no no no no Jake wouldn't do that" Nathan said disbelievingly "He's my best friend"

Peyton looked at Nathan, tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry Nathan"

Nathan knew Peyton was telling the truth. "I don't want to speak to you ever again" he said and before she could respond he left.

END FLASHBACK

Lucas looked at his cousin trying to think of a way of making him see that talking to Peyton and eventually Jake would help him. So he said "I know you want to hate them Nate because it's the easiest way but if you don't talk to them you can never let it go. You'll never be truly happy. I know you're happy with Haley but don't you want to be able to be even more so. Talk to Peyton. She'll give you the information you need to let go. You need to do this Nate. It's the only way"

Nathan just remained silent until Haley came and gave him his drink. Sipping on it, he noticed his wife's questioning gaze. Answering it he said "Peyton wants to talk to me"

"Do you want to talk to her" Haley asked. Nathan just shrugged his shoulders.

Haley looked at Lucas and he nodded his head slightly letting her know it was a good idea. "Maybe you should" she said to Nathan.

Nathan looked up at her and nodded. Maybe he needed to do this. He looked up at Peyton and Jake who were at the bar. Peyton was looking at him and he nodded slightly without smiling. She turned to Jake and said something quickly to him before following Nathan as he walked out of the room.

The pair walked silently along several corridors before finding an empty room. Nathan walked in first and Peyton followed scared but determined to tell Nathan the truth. Nathan turned around and gave her the same calm unreadable look he had had the night she had confessed. He didn't say anything so she took it as her cue to speak.

"Ummm I don't really know what to say" she began but was interrupted by Nathan

"Then why do you want to talk?"

"I need to tell you the truth Nathan. I know I said this a lot when I first told you but I am really sorry for what happened"

"What I don't get is why you didn't break up with me when it started. I mean two years Peyton. You kept it from me for two whole years"

"I know. I was scared that I would lose you"

"And that happened anyway"

Peyton ignored what Nathan had just said and started her story.

"Me and Jake were working on a song. It was about Nikki and how she'd changed and we just got really close. I know you trusted us which is what made it so bad and you can't even imagine how bad I felt"

"But you still did it" Nathan said coldly

"I know but we were growing apart. I know you couldn't see it but we were. It was senior year at college and we were both busy trying to get through so we could graduate and we were hardly spending any time together as it was. I'm not blaming you Nathan, not in the slightest. But I honestly didn't feel like I had a boyfriend anymore because I hardly saw you and we barely spoke to each other"

"So you turned to Jake because he was there?" Nathan asked

"I didn't turn to Jake. I know it sounds like I did but I didn't. We had similar timetables so we used to hang out a lot more together so we became close. Anyway I knew I was attracted to him but I just though it was because I hadn't seen you in a while but then one night we kissed. We felt so bad afterwards so we agreed it was a mistake but a little while afterwards we just carried on. Do you remember Jake left after graduation"

Nathan nodded and said "He said it was because he wanted to get away and find himself"

"That was partly the truth. He left because he wanted to get away from me and you. He felt so guilty for being with me so he left to give us a chance and to see if he could get over me"

"But he came back a couple of months later"

"He came back because he thought he'd gotten over me and that he'd be ok around me and you but when he got back we both realised that we still had feeling for each other"

"So why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because of the problems you were having at the time. I didn't want to put another thing over you so I just kept quiet and let you believe that everything was ok. We both starting working so we hardly saw each other anyway but the times that we did I tried to distance myself from you because I felt bad"

"So why did you tell me?"

"I wanted to be with Jake and I didn't want to lie anymore. I felt so guilty whenever I was near you or even when I talked to you because I knew I was doing a bad thing but I couldn't control it. And it just got too much for both me and Jake so we decided we were going to tell you"

"Why did you leave?" Nathan asked "I mean after you told me why did you leave?"

"We thought it was what you wanted. You told us both you didn't want to see us again and we thought it would be easier for you"

Nathan looked down at the floor and said quietly "I never really wanted you to leave. I was mad but I got more angry that you ran away"

"Oh Nathan" Peyton said before flinging her arms around his neck engulfing him in a hug tears pouring down her face "I am so sorry Nate"

Nathan hugged her then pulled back "I forgave you for cheating a long time ago. I knew you guys were supposed to be together. I just loved you too much to let you go"

"But now you have" Peyton said with a knowing smile on her face

Smiling Nathan said "She'd amazing Peyt. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's shown me what true love really is. I mean I loved you and all but I never felt the way I feel when I'm with her with you"

"Have you told her yet?"

"No I'm scared she won't feel the same way. I know she cares about me and likes me but love I don't know"

"Nathan she's not going to leave you. She's not me. I know me and Jake hurt you and it must be difficult to trust a girl again but you have to take a risk. Trust me it'll work out"

"Last time I trusted you it ended in disaster" Nathan said laughing "too soon?" he added when he noticed Peyton guilty face

"A little" Peyton replied "I love you Nathan. You're one of the best friends anyone could have"

"I love you too" Nathan said laughing slightly

Peyton stared crying and Nathan asked as he comforted her "Hey what's wrong"

"I'm just glad I got you back Nate. I missed you. I know it was my fault but we missed hanging out with you"

"I missed you too Sawyer"

"I love you" Peyton said as she hugged him

"I love you too Peyt" Nathan replied as he hugged her back

Suddenly Nathan heard a sob from outside the slightly open door. Walking out of the room he saw Haley running around the corner and out of sight.

_okay so Haley's gotten the wrong idea bout Pathan but all will turn out well in the end. i hope you like it. i know Peyton's excuses are pathetic but i couldn't think what to write especially because i don't know what it's like let me know what you think even if its a bit too unrealistic _


	9. Chapter 9

_hey everyone i'm back. as always thanks for the reviews they were awesome as usual_

_okay this chapter isn't very good and i think i'm losing my inspiration which is one of the reasons why its not very long and its not very good so i apologise in advance but let me know what you think_

Chapter 9

Haley was crying in a empty corridor of the hotel. She couldn't believe after everything she and Nathan had been through he was going to leave her. She should have known that she had been a substitute even when he had been sweet. She would never replace **her**. She should have remembered what he had told her.

FLASHBACK

Haley and Nathan were in his old bedroom at his parents house. The parents were downstairs discussing the wedding and Haley and Nathan had escaped before the arguing had started. When Haley had entered Nathan's old bedroom she was shocked to see so many pictures from his youth and wondered why he hadn't taken them with him when he had moved out. Upon closer inspection she realised why.

Peyton or Jake were in all of them, Peyton more so. Without looking at Nathan she said "You really loved her didn't you?"

Nathan didn't answer and when Haley turned to look at him, he was sitting on his old bed with his head in his hands. Haley quickly walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I shouldn't have said that"

"It's ok Haley" Nathan said as he lifted his head up "I just find it hard sometimes. You know the people you trust the most are the ones that break your heart"

END FLASHBACK

And it was true. Haley felt as if her heart was breaking. The thought that Nathan was going to leave her after being so sweet and trusting in the last few weeks was tearing her apart. She didn't know what to do.

Nathan didn't know what to do. He had been looking for Haley for the last ten minutes and couldn't find her. Peyton who had been helping Nathan said "Maybe she went back into the dining room. Let's go check"

Nathan and Peyton entered the dining room and with a quick glance around found that Haley was not there. Peyton went to ask Bevin and Brooke if they had seen Haley while Nathan walked towards Lucas and Jake at the bar. As he approached them he heard Lucas say "I'm teaching English at Tree Hill High but I think I mentioned that in one of the emails"

"Yeah I think you did. I'm glad I got to hear from you Luke. It made things a lot easier"

"I was just glad to know you were ok. It was hard keeping it a secret though"

"Couldn't have been that hard if you kept it for so long" Nathan said

"Nate I didn't see you" Lucas said clearly scared of Nathan's reaction "I just sent a few emails to make sure they were ok"

"And you thought to tell us this when?" Nathan asked angrily "Does Brooke know?"

"She found out a couple of months ago. We were gonna tell you Nate but…"

"I don't have time for this Lucas. It seems everyone I care about has been lying to me" Nathan said remembering why he had approached Lucas and Jake, who had wisely kept quiet, in the first place "I need to find Haley. We'll sort this out later"

Nathan quickly looked at Peyton who was sitting at the table with Bevin and a sulky Brooke. She shook her head silently telling him that the girls didn't know where Haley was. Nathan then ran out the room and continued his search for her.

Haley was still crying when Nathan found her. He instinctively went to hug her but as soon as she felt his arms try to pull her close to him, she backed away and said "Don't come near me"

"Hales it wasn't like that" Nathan pleaded

"I don't want to know Nathan" Haley replied forcefully

"Well you're gonna find out" Nathan replied just as forcefully causing Haley to look up at him but looking at him only reminded her of his declaration of love to Peyton and she burst out in fresh tears

"Hales please don't cry" Nathan said softening his tone and moving towards her. Nathan hated seeing Haley crying and the knowledge that it was because of him only made him hate himself. "There's nothing going on with me and Peyton"

"I heard you Nathan" Haley said her voice laced with anger "I heard you tell her you love her. I'm not stupid Nathan. She's the love of your life. I get it"

"You're wrong" Nathan replied "You are being stupid if you think I can love anyone but you and secondly you're the love of my life Haley James Scott"

"What?" Haley asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I'm in love with you Haley" Nathan replied " I love you so much. I can't live without you"

"But…Peyton?" Haley asked unable to get the words out

"I love Peyton but only as a friend. She's just a friend Hales I promise" Nathan said and pulled Haley into a hug and this time she didn't pull back "I don't want to lose you again Hales" Nathan whispered

Haley pulled back so she could look into Nathan's face and saw a few tears falling. Wiping them away she said "You're not going to lose me. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions"

Nathan smiled and kissed her tenderly. "It's my fault. I told you all that stuff about Peyton so it was natural for you to assume I was going back to her. I know you still worry that I'm gonna leave you Hales but I'm not. I love you and nothing's gonna change that"

Haley kissed him and then pulled him into a hug. They held each other for a few minutes before Nathan pulled away.

"I need to go back" he said "I have to talk to Lucas"

"What happened?" Haley asked confused

"I was looking for you. Me and Peyt went back to the dining room to see if we could find you but you weren't there. I went to ask Lucas and he was talking to Jake about sending emails while Jake had been gone. I got a little angry but I need to know what happened"

"The drama never stops" Haley laughed

"You're telling me. Ever since the ceremony we've had problem after problem after problem" Nathan said laughing then he turned serious "At least I have you to help me. I gotta sort things out with Lucas"

Haley nodded. She knew she didn't need to say anything. Nathan knew he had her if he needed her.

Nathan and Haley walked back to the dining room and found everyone seating themselves at tables to eat. The couple made their way to a table that sat Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake. Haley sat next to Brooke and Nathan took the seat next to Peyton. Haley gave a scared looking Peyton a quick smile who immediately visibly relaxed and smiled back. Haley then focused her attention to Brooke who still seemed a little angry that Peyton and Jake were there.

"You ok?" Haley asked Brooke

"Yeah" Brooke replied unconvincingly

"It's gonna be ok" Haley said to Brooke trying to console her friend. Brooke just nodded.

Meanwhile Nathan was opting to ignore Lucas throughout the meal and talk to him afterwards. Lucas however interpreted Nathan's silence as a offer to speak first "Nate I …" Lucas started

"We'll talk later man" Nathan replied quickly cutting Lucas off "I need a break"

Lucas just nodded understanding that Nathan had been through a lot in the last few hours. The meal continued. Nathan engaged himself in talking to Haley or Peyton and continued to ignore both Lucas and Jake. Brooke only talked to Haley after finding out what had happened between Lucas and Nathan. She had become angry at Lucas for not telling Nathan despite assuring her that he would.

Skills and Bevin made their speeches and toasted to the happy couple. Mouth and Shelley then cut their wedding cake which was then served around the room. Afterwards Mouth and Shelley went to mingle with their guests while Skills and Bevin joined the group at their table. They noticed the tension immediately and Bevin went and sat next to Brooke to see how she was doing.

"How you doing?" Bevin asked as she sat down.

"Ok" Brooke replied

"You gonna talk to her?" Bevin asked referring to Peyton

"Nathan's forgiven her" Brooke stated not answering the question

"Yeah but have you? I know you're scared Brooke. I get it. I was there the night she left. Remember?"

FLASHBACK

Bevin was going over to Brooke's house after finding out that Peyton and Jake had been sneaking behind Nathan's back. She knew Brooke would be upset and would need a friend.

When she got there she found Brooke in her room tearing down pictures of her and Peyton. Bevin immediately went to Brooke and pulled her into a hug. Brooke just as quickly broke down.

"Shhh" Bevin said "It's gonna be alright"

"They've left" Brooke said quietly as she sobbed "She's my best friend and she lied to me, to Nathan to everyone and now they've run away. What am I going to do?"

"You can't do anything Brooke" Bevin replied "What's done is done"

Brooke finally cried herself to sleep. Bevin who had also fallen asleep woke up to find Brooke putting the pictures of her and Peyton in a garbage bag.

"Brooke what are you doing?" she asked

"I hate her. She lied to me and I don't ever want to think or talk about her again" Brooke said in a voice that made Bevin just nod her head and agree.

END FLASHBACK

"I know you miss her" Bevin continued "Maybe you should talk to her. It'll help"

Brooke looked at her and nodded "I will. Later" she replied

Haley meanwhile was trying to convince Nathan to talk to Lucas but he kept on insisting he needed more time.

"I don't get it Nathan" Haley said exasperated "Before you wanted to talk to him and find out the truth. Now you're acting like you don't want to know at all"

"I just need to relax"

"What are you scared of Nathan? Because you've got to be scared of something to want to put this off"

"I don't know why I got so angry at him" Nathan replied

"Talk to him Nathan. I hate it when you're like this"

Nathan looked into his wife's eyes and smiled. How could he refuse her when she said things like that to him. Planting a quick kiss on her he said "Ok I'll talk to him now"

Nathan got up and walked to the bar where Lucas was talking to Jake and Peyton. When Nathan walked up to them, they turned around. Peyton and Jake could tell by the look on Nathan's face that he wanted to talk to Lucas so they walked away. Nathan sat down at the stool next to Lucas. After a moment of silence Nathan said "Just tell me what happened Luke"

"Ever since they left I've been emailing Jake to see how they were doing and to keep them updated on the stuff happening here"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you'd be angry. I didn't tell anyone. Brooke only found out a couple of months ago and I was gonna tell you then but you were going through all that stuff with Haley. I didn't want to add another problem"

"But me and Haley have been fine since then"

"I know. I guess I got scared and Brooke didn't talk about it so I didn't have any pressure to tell you"

"You're not helping yourself Luke"

"I know. I felt bad about keeping this a secret from everyone but I just wanted to make sure they were ok. I know I'm you're cousin Nate but Jake has been like you're brother since you were 5. I just wanted to do the right thing. I'm sorry I lied to you"

Nathan was silent for a moment then said "You did do the right thing Luke"

Lucas head snapped up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Nathan just say that he had done the right thing?

Nathan smiled as he saw the shock on Lucas' face. "If you or Mouth or Shelley hadn't have kept in touch with them then they wouldn't have come today" he explained "And I wouldn't have sorted everything out with Peyton"

"I am still sorry Nathan but believe me when I say Brooke won't let me forget it for a while"

Nathan and Lucas laughed then Lucas turned silent.

"What's up?" Nathan asked

"Brooke" he replied "She admitted that she misses them but she hasn't spoken a word to them today"

"Brooke's stubborn. You know that. Remember the time in 3rd grade when she didn't talk to me for a week because I hid her doll?"

"Yeah" Lucas said laughing "You're right. She'll probably talk to Peyton later anyway"

Lucas and Nathan got up to go back to the table where the others were sitting.

"I really am sorry Nate" Lucas said

"It's cool" Nathan replied and the two bumped fists and they proceeded to walk to the table.

As they got nearer, Jake who had been sitting with Peyton, got up and said "Nathan can we talk?"

Everyone on the table just looked at Nathan to see how he would respond

_so that was chapter 9_ _i hope it was reasonably okay at the very least. let me know how i did reviews may help me gain back some of my inspiration_


	10. Chapter 10

_hey guys and girls im back with another chapter. as always thank you so much for your reviews. they were amazing as usual_

_okay so this chapter is longer than i thought it would be but i hope i did a good job let me know_

Chapter 10

_Everyone on the table just looked at Nathan to see how he would respond._

Nathan looked at Haley for a moment before looking Jake directly in the eyes. "Yeah" he said.

They walked out of the dining room and into the room Nathan and Peyton had talked in earlier. Before Jake could begin Nathan said "I've been through a lot today so I just need you to tell me the truth. I've heard Peyton's side of the story but I wanna hear yours"

Jake nodded at started talking "Me and Pey started hanging out a lot after me and Nikki broke up. We got on really well anyway and we confided in each other a lot. She told me about how she missed you because you're timetables were different and I missed Nikki. I know Nikki changed and all but I still missed her.

"Anyway after a little while I stopped missing Nikki and Pey started talking about you less. I didn't realise I was falling for her until we didn't see each other for a while. One night we just ended up kissing. We told each other it was a mistake but after a while it carried on. We wanted to tell you a loads of times but the timing was never right. Then I realised I needed to leave. It was obvious you needed Peyton and I didn't think it would be too hard to get over her. So I went to visit my aunt and uncle in Savannah for a few months.

"While I was there I met a few girls and I thought I'd gotten over Peyton because I didn't think about her as much. So I decided to come back. I missed everyone and I thought that I could handle being around Peyton again. But when I got back I realised that all the girls I had been with had only helped me forget Peyton while she wasn't around.

"You started you're business and Peyton started her new job and you didn't have time to hang out as much. I went to see Peyton to make sure she was ok because Brooke had mentioned that you and Pey hadn't been spending a lot of time together. That night we hung out and it just started up again. We were working together as well because she was helping me with my music again.

"Things started getting serious and we decided it was time to tell you. You and Pey had a date and we decided we'd tell you the day after so we could do it together but Pey couldn't wait. I guess the pressure of keeping it a secret got to her and she told you. And you know what happened after that"

Nathan nodded. He knew exactly what happened after he had left Peyton's house that night.

FLASHBACK

Nathan got into his car. A wave of different emotions and feelings were flooding over him. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend had been cheating on him and not only that but with his best friend. He and Jake had had each others backs since as far as he could remember. He didn't realise Jake would stick a knife in it.

Nathan started the car and drove off. In his rear-view mirror he saw Peyton run out the house after him. She obviously hadn't listened when he had said he didn't want to speak to her. But he needed to see someone and he needed to see him now.

Nathan drove to Jake's house and found his so called best friend sitting on the porch, guitar in hand. Jake noticed Nathan's car as it pulled up and smiled in greeting before Nathan had got out of the car. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He had got a text from Peyton. Checking it quickly his face turned to horror as he read the message. _Nathan knows_ was all it said but he knew what she meant.

Jake turned around to find Nathan standing right behind him. But before he could say anything Nathan punched him. Nathan then took a step back and said angrily "You can go to hell. I don't want to see you or speak to you or her ever again"

"Nate" Jake pleaded

"No" Nathan replied before saying "You were supposed to be my best friend. I trusted you with her and you betrayed that. I don't want to be around you any more. Stay out of my life Jake. I don't want you in it"

Nathan then got into his car and left.

END FLASHBACK

Nathan and Jake were silent reminiscing about that night. Nathan then broke the silence and said "I'm sorry I punched you"

"It's ok" Jake replied "As long as we're cool"

Nathan nodded and the two fell silent for a moment. Jake then said "So can I meet your wife now?"

"Yeah as long as you take her from me" Nathan replied jokily

Jake was silent then said "I really am sorry Nate"

"It's fine. If you and Peyt hadn't done what you did I would never have met Hales and I really can't imagine my life without her"

Jake nodded then held out his hand so Nathan could shake. Nathan took Jake's hand then pulled him into a quick hug. Nathan then said "We better get back before people start thinking we've killed each other"

Nathan started heading for the door but Jake stopped him by saying "Actually there's something I need to ask you"

"Okay"

"Would it be ok if I asked Peyton to marry me?"

"Okay but on one condition"

"What?" Jake asked slightly scared

"You move back to Tree Hill. It's not been the same here without you"

"I think we can do that"

"Then we better go so you can propose"

"Umm…could you ask Pey to meet me here?" Jake asked nervously

Nathan laughed, nodded and walked out the room back towards the dining room. As he approached it he found Haley standing with Brooke deep in conversation. It seemed Haley was trying to convince Brooke to do something.

"But I don't want to" Brooke was whining. Nathan laughed at Brooke's child like behaviour which caused the pair to turn in his direction.

"Brooke doesn't want to talk to Peyton but I think she should" Haley explained to her husband.

Nathan turned to Brooke and gave her a hug "I think you should. It'll help. Trust me. I feel so much better doing it. You and Pey were…are best friends. I know you miss her B. Talk to her"

Brooke pulled out of the hug and nodded at Nathan "When did you become so wise?" she asked laughing slightly

"When I married the most beautiful and clever person on the planet" Nathan replied snaking his arms around Haley

"Aww Nathan Scott turned cheesy. I never thought I'd see the day" Brooke said laughing and then walked off.

Nathan remembered he needed to tell Peyton that Jake was waiting for her so quickly went after Brooke and told her to wait a while so that Peyton and Jake could talk. He then walked over to Peyton who was sitting with Bevin and said "Peyt…Jake wants to talk to you. He's in the room we were talking in earlier"

"Is he ok?" Peyton asked worried

"Yeah he just needs to tell you something"

Peyton excused herself and went to find Jake. Nathan sat at the table with Bevin and talked to her for a while as the rest of their friends joined them again. Haley sat next to Nathan and after checking that no-one was listening said quietly to him "You know I still have to make up for earlier"

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked confused

"You know this morning when I wouldn't let you have your way" she replied seductively

Nathan smiled and instinctively checked that his friends weren't listening "Do you have something in mind?" he asked

"Maybe" Haley replied a teasing smile on her face "You'll just have to wait and see"

A quiet moan escaped from Nathan and he gave Haley a quick but passionate kiss. Haley then turned her back and started to talk to Brooke, a smile on her lips. Nathan watched her for a minute before turning to Bevin and Skills. Skills was arguing with Bevin over potential baby names. Nathan laughed at the outrageous names Bevin had come up with. After a few minutes he saw Jake and Peyton walk into the room, hand in hand with big smiles on their faces.

Nathan got up as they reached the table and said "I guess congratulations are in order"

The rest of the group looked up in shock as the words left Nathan's mouth. They turned to Jake and Peyton silently asking them if Nathan meant what they thought he did. Peyton just held up her left hand in conformation. Shelley and Bevin screamed happily and immediately got up to engulf Peyton in a hug. Nathan gave Jake a quick hug before hugging Peyton. Lucas, Skills and Mouth followed.

Haley and Brooke watched the scene unfold in front of them. Haley was happy for the couple but as she hadn't spoken to them yet so felt a bit weird if she congratulated them. Brooke on the other hand desperately wanted to congratulate the pair but knew she needed to talk to Peyton first.

As the group finished congratulating the pair, Brooke got up and walked up to Peyton. Peyton smile faltered as Brooke approached. Brooke gave a faint smile and said timidly "Can we talk?"

Peyton nodded and the pair walked to a secluded spot in the room. They sat down on a pair of chairs there and were silent for a moment before Brooke said "Congratulations"

Peyton looked at her best friend and replied "Thank you"

They were silent again. Neither knowing what to say or how to begin. Peyton then broke the silence "I missed you"

"Then why didn't you call or write. I waited everyday Peyt and you didn't do any of those things. You left me" Brooke said the tears starting to flow

"I thought you hated me" Peyton said her own tears forming "You were really angry. I've never seen you like that before and I got scared"

"I could never hate you. You should know that. I was angry and upset that you hadn't told me but I didn't hate you"

Brooke reached up and wiped the tears off Peyton's face. She gave her a watery smile and proceeded to wipe the tears off her own face. Peyton just sat in silence. After a few minutes of silence Peyton said "I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't mean to hurt you or lie. It just happened and I couldn't tell you because I knew you'd be disappointed in me"

Brooke didn't say anything. She had been disappointed in Peyton. But it had mostly been because she had run away rather than face the consequences. Sighing she said "What's done is done. You can't change the past. Nathan's forgiven you and so have I. But I can't lose you again. You have to move back home Peyt. I need you here"

"We've already decided we're going to. Nathan wouldn't let us get married unless we moved back" Peyton said smiling

Brooke looked at her shocked. She then squealed loudly and hugged Peyton. Peyton hugged Brooke back glad to have her best friend back. Brooke pulled back and said "I've missed you P Sawyer soon to be Jagelski"

Peyton laughed and said "I've missed your craziness B Davis. I have to ask something from you"

"Back five minutes and your already making demands" Brooke joked

Peyton giggled then solemnly asked "Would you be my bridesmaid?"

Brooke was shocked then a memory of her and Peyton flashed in her mind

FLASHBACK

Brooke and Peyton were eight years old and playing in Brooke's bedroom with her dolls. The girls had decided that Barbie and Ken needed to be married and so it was to be. They had dressed Barbie in a white dress put together by Brooke using some safety pins and a white cloth and dressed Ken in his 'dinner suit'.

When the 'ceremony' had finished and the Bride and Groom had been put away Brooke said "When I get married I want you to be my bridesmaid of honour"

Peyton nodded and said "And I want you to be mine but who are you going to marry?"

"I don't know. If he wasn't married to Barbie I would marry Ken. I like his blonde hair"

"Lucas has blonde hair. Maybe you can marry him"

"Ewww that's horrible Peyton. I can't marry Lucas"

END FLASHBACK

Brooke chuckled at how things had turned out. If she was lucky maybe she and Lucas would get married. Peyton looked surprised at Brooke's reaction to her question. She didn't know why Brooke would laugh. Brooke looked at Peyton and realised that she hadn't answered her question.

"Of course I'll be your maid of honour. We already agreed on that years ago"

"Huh?" Peyton questioned confused

"Don't you remember when we were younger and we got Barbie and Ken to marry and then we decided we'd be each others maid of honour"

"Wasn't that the time I told you to marry Lucas"

"Yep"

"And you said ewww"

"Yep" Brooke giggled

The girls laughed and then Brooke sobered up. She looked at Peyton and hugged her. "I've missed you P Sawyer" she said again

"I've missed you too B"

The girls then got up to join the table. They walked to the table arm in arm and approached Lucas, Jake, Nathan and Haley. When they reached the group Lucas and Jake kissed their respective girlfriends and Nathan and Haley watched smiling. Nathan kissed Haley's head and she looked up and smiled at him.

Brooke came over and hugged Haley. "Thank you for making me do it" she whispered into her ear. Haley squeezed Brooke tightly before pulling away. The girls giggled to each other and then Brooke turned and grasped Peyton's hand from behind her. She pulled her to Haley and said "Peyton Sawyer I would like you to officially meet Haley James Scott"

"Hey isn't that my job" Nathan said to Brooke

"Well you should have done that earlier" Brooke retorted

Peyton and Haley exchanged hello's.

"Okay now that's done us P Sawyer soon to be Jagelski would like to talk to Haley" Brooke interrupted

Haley and Peyton walked off a little apart from the group. Peyton turned to Haley and said "I don't have much to say. I just wanted to say thank you"

"For what?" Haley questioned

"Looking after Nathan mostly. When we left and after that he didn't do too good and I think you changed that. He really loves you Haley and I'm glad he found someone that really cares about him too. I also want to apologise about earlier. Me and Nate didn't meant to get you upset"

Haley smiled and said "It's ok. Nathan already explained. I don't want you to think I hate you. I trust Nathan and he trusts you and Jake so I trust you both as well"

"I'm glad. I just wanted to sort things out with you because I didn't want you to think I came back to steal Nathan back from you or our friends for that matter. I know you get on really well with the rest of them as well and I'm glad you fit in so well"

"I hope we can be good friends as well. I know Nathan would like that and I would like it too"

"Well then Haley I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

The girls laughed and joined the rest of the group. When they got there Brooke announced that everyone had to dance. During a slow song Haley noticed that Nathan was thinking about something and questioned him about it.

He looked at her and explained "This morning I thought I was almost the luckiest person alive. Now I am. I have you and I got back all of my friends. Everything's perfect"

_okay that was chapter 10 everthing's perfect but will it be for long i have an idea to cause a little naley drama._

_i also have a new story idea the summary is in my profile but i need a title and i also need to know if you think it would be a good idea. pm me if you think it would be a good story and any title suggestions but first review this chapter so i know what you think_


	11. Chapter 11

_hey guys and girls thanks for the reviews as usual. a few of you seem to like the new story idea so i'm going to write it. the story is going to start in the summer but is going to last all year round and i've decided to name it 'Summer heat, Winter love, Spring heartbreak' i'm not going to give anything away yet but the ideas i have seem good. whether or not they work will be up to you. _

_this is the next chapter and someone from the past is coming back which causes trouble for naley. anyway i'll let you read it remember to review_

Chapter 11

It had been a month since Mouth and Shelley's wedding. Haley had started work at Tree Hill High and she was liking it a lot. However today the school had been cancelled as a pipe had burst. Haley had decided to take advantage of the day off and go see Rachel and Chase in Charlotte.

Haley walked through the office block where Rachel had set up her business. The security guards knew who Haley was so let her through without question. Haley walked up to Amanda, Rachel's secretary who was busy typing on the computer. But before Haley could say hello, Amanda said without taking her eyes off the screen "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Pipe burst" Haley explained "I got the day off"

"Aren't you the lucky one" Amanda turned her head to face Haley and smiled "How you been?" she asked

"Good" Haley replied "You?"

"Good" Amanda echoed "She's in a meeting but it's nothing official. I'm sure you can go right through"

"Thanks Amanda. I'll see you later"

Haley walked into Rachel's office smiling but her smile faded when she saw who was sitting on the chair facing Rachel.

"Chris?" Haley said shocked

"Haley James" Chris said cockily "Couldn't keep away from Chris Keller"

"I came to see Rachel actually and it's Haley James Scott" Haley replied flashing her left hand a smirk of satisfaction hitting her face as she saw the dumbfounded look appear on Chris's face.

"You're married" he stated rather than question "Does your husband know you dated a rich and famous rock star?"

"Ok one you're not famous or I would see you in the magazines every week and I definitely don't see you there and two my husband is not only ten times the man you were when we first dated but makes ten times the amount you make in a year in the space of a month. So I doubt he would care about someone as insignificant as you"

"I wasn't insignificant a year ago" replied Chris. Answering Haley's confused gaze he said "Some people I know in town say you still had the hots for me and you couldn't date because you couldn't stop thinking about me"

"Things have changed Chris" Haley said

"But have they? Or are you trying to play hard to get so you can have a little fun with the Keller"

"OK that's enough Chris" Rachel interrupted "I'll see you in the meeting tomorrow"

Chris gathered up his coat and walked past Haley but not before he said quietly "Make sure you don't scream my name when your with your husband tonight"

Haley scoffed and banged the door shut behind him. She then turned to Rachel in anger and said "What was he doing here?"

"We're organising a few gigs for him" Rachel explained "I'm sorry I didn't want to but the money was really good and I need the business"

Haley nodded in understanding and said "As long as I don't see him again I'm fine"

"Umm actually" Rachel said apprehensively "He's doing a gig in Tree Hill next week at some club called Tric"

"That's Deb and Karen's club"

"Your mother in law?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Haley replied

"I'm sorry Haley. I didn't know"

"It's ok Rach. Maybe we just won't go out that night"

"But I'm gonna be there. I want you to come"

"We'll see" Haley replied

After catching up and getting the details for Chris's debut in Tree Hill, Haley and Rachel left to meet Chase at the skateboard park for lunch. The three best friends had a fun time catching up and Haley was glad she had taken the trip as she missed both Rachel and Chase. Haley spent the afternoon with Chase while Rachel went back to work and then headed home.

On the way home Haley was nervous because she knew she had to tell Nathan about Chris and she really didn't want to do it. She was scared of Nathan's reactions at having to meet her ex. The return of Chris Keller had also made her feel a little strangely. She wasn't sure what it was but her stomach had done a little flip when she had seen Chris. Haley needed to sort out her feelings.

Nathan was waiting for Haley to get back from Charlotte. She had left a message for him earlier telling him that she was going and that she would be back later but he was still anxious to see her. It had been a month since he had confessed to Haley that he loved her and he had repeated it several times but had failed so far to get a return. Nathan didn't mind because he knew was scared after everything that had happened with her ex-boyfriend but it hurt him a little that she couldn't fully trust him yet.

Haley walked into the house to find Nathan waiting for her. He greeted her with a kiss and a hug and she sighed as she felt his warmth envelope her. A small smile crept onto her face but soon faded when she realised she had to tell Nathan about Chris and the gig the following week.

"Nathan" she said as they pulled out of the hug "I need to tell you something"

"You ok?" he asked obviously concerned

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to tell you something that happened today"

"What is it?"

"I went to Rachel's office today and Chris was there"

"Chris as in Chris broke-your-heart-ex-boyfriend Keller?"

Haley laughed "Yeah and thanks for reminding me"

"Well what was he doing there?"

"Rach needed to sort some gigs out or something for him. Anyway he's going to be playing at your mum's club next week and we might have to go" Haley said quickly

"Why?" Nathan asked "Why do we need to go?"

"Because Rach asked me to and I can't let her down. She's gonna be here in Tree Hill" Haley said giving Nathan her sweetest smile

"Ok we can go but if he tries anything I'll.."

"He wont" Haley interrupted "I mean if he sees you he'll probably be too scared to even look at me"

Nathan smiled "Alright but I'm keeping my eye out"

"I wouldn't expect anything else" Haley replied before kissing Nathan.

The week went by and Nathan became increasingly nervous. Haley had become some what distant with him and he was worried that her love for Chris had resurfaced with his return. Nathan was also worried that Haley did not love him and the return of Chris was proving that. That thought was tearing Nathan up inside as he wanted to ask Haley but was scared it would scare her off and into Chris's arms. Nathan didn't think he'd be able to handle the situation if Haley left him.

Haley was also becoming increasingly nervous and worried about Chris coming to Tree Hill. She had pulled herself away from Nathan knowing that she needed to sort out her feelings for both him and Chris before she talked to him about it and could tell it was affecting Nathan. This hurt her because she didn't want to hurt Nathan.

The day of the gig arrived and the friends were gathered at Nathan and Haley's house. Brooke and Lucas, Peyton and Jake, Bevin and Skills, Shelley and Mouth and Chase were there enjoying a few drinks before the taxi came to take them to Tric.

When they arrived at the club the group walked straight in as the bouncers obviously knew who they were but they stopped Chase as they had never seen him. Nathan quickly sorted the problem and after a lot of apologising on the bouncers behalf Chase and Nathan joined the rest of the group in the V.I.P. area of the club. The group were conversing amongst themselves when Rachel came up to say hi. Chase immediately greeted his girlfriend with a quick kiss and Haley got up to hug her best friend.

As Haley went to sit down she tripped over but was saved from falling over by a pair of hands. Haley's heart flipped before she even looked to see who's hands they were. Her body had instinctively recognised Nathan's touch. She sat down next to him and whispered "Thanks"

Haley became more friendly to Nathan after that. Even if she wasn't talking to him, her body would be leaning against him and Nathan cherished the moments. He was scared they wouldn't last too long.

Haley glanced at Rachel and Chase to make sure they were ok and found them in separate conversations with Brooke and Nathan respectively. It seemed that Brooke and Rachel were getting along really well which was not unexpected as their personalities were very similar. However the conversation was cut short as an assistant for Rachel called her backstage. Rachel told the group she'd see them after the performance.

Fifteen minutes later Chris came on stage and performed his set. He was a good singer, even Nathan had to admit that but it didn't stop him liking him any less. Nathan glanced at Haley during the performance but her face was unreadable. She was obviously just listening to the music but Nathan was unsure if she was liking it or not.

After the set everyone went to dance as the DJ had resumed his post. Nathan and Haley were dancing in each others arms. After checking that she wasn't thirsty or tired Nathan asked "How did you like the performance?"

"It was good" Haley replied "Chris has gotten better from what I remember"

"That's good" Nathan replied emotionlessly

"Are you ok Nate?" Haley asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Nathan replied

Haley wasn't entirely convinced by Nathan's answer but decided to drop the subject. Obviously talking about Chris Keller was too hard for Nathan to do. Haley instead talked about how well Rachel and Chase were getting along with the rest of the group. Nathan smiles as he sees Rachel dancing with Mouth and Chase dancing with Bevin. Both pairs were laughing and clearly getting along.

"It seems our friends are made for each other" Nathan laughed

Haley looked around and laughed too. Nathan was right. Her friends did seem to be getting along very well with his and she was glad because it meant a lot to them both.

Nathan and Haley continued to dance with each other until Haley felt Nathan's arms stiffen. Glancing at his face and then the direction he was looking in she realised why. Chris had emerged from backstage and was making his way through the crowd.

People were praising his performance and girls were taking pictures of him with their phones. After the crowd subsided Chris came up to Haley and Nathan and said "You must be Haley's husband"

Nathan's grip tightened around Haley's waist but accepted Chris's offer of a handshake.

"Nathan Scott" he said

Chris who was clearly the weaker of the two winced at Nathan's powerful grip.

Chris couldn't believe that Haley had been able to marry someone like this. It was obvious she cared about this Nathan but he didn't believe Haley was completely over him. Chris knew he didn't want to be with Haley but he didn't like seeing her with anyone else especially this hot shot Nathan Scott. He had to find a way to get her back. He would be on tour for a while so she wouldn't know about his other women. Just like she didn't known about the ones from school.

Nathan smiled at the satisfaction of seeing Chris wince. He kept his arm around Haley like he was marking his territory. He knew it was the only way to keep Chris at bay. Chris was clearly one of those guys who saw women as nothing but conquests. Nathan had seen Chris checking out the girls in the club both during his performance and after. Nathan couldn't believe Haley had dated this loser but she had said he changed. Maybe he had been a better person before.

Haley and Nathan went to sit down along with Skills and Bevin. Bevin being five and a half months pregnant was becoming increasingly tired and was starting to show. Nathan offered to get drinks and Haley talked to Bevin about Brooke's idea to make Bevin maternity clothes. A while later Haley excused herself to go to the bathroom.

On the way back Haley noticed that Nathan was still at the bar. It seemed he was in a deep conversation with the bartender which made Haley chuckle slightly to herself. Nathan always seemed to lose track of time when he was talking about something he loved. As she made her way to their table she was stopped by a drunk Chris.

"Haley James" he slurred "You're so beautiful"

"You're so drunk" Haley replied disgusted

"I'm sad Haley. You got married. You don't love me anymore"

"I'm sorry you feel that way" Haley said civilly and started to walk away but was forced back by Chris's grip on her arm "Chris let go"

"No. I have to tell you something. I love you so much. All the girls I cheated on you with while I was with you meant nothing to me even in school. I loved school. All the women loved Keller and loved screwing over perfect Haley James"

"You're a pig Chris and you know what's funny. I don't care anymore"

Haley again started to walk away but was swung around by Chris and before she could react she felt his lips on hers.

Across the room Nathan turned to see his greatest fear become reality as he watched his wife kissing her ex-boyfriend. He stood up immediately and started to make his way across the room.

_okay don't hate me but i'll like to point out this is a Naley story not a HaleyChris story anyway i hope you liked (apart from the HaleyChris kiss because i don't like it either) let me know what you think_

_nobody's ever mentioned me putting Rachel and Chase as a couple in this fic. i'd love to know what you think. honestly i didn't see them together on the show i just love Rachel as a character and couldn't think of anyone to put her with and its easier to create a character that you already know something about so thats where Chase comes in. Just a little insight_


	12. Chapter 12

_hey im back with a new chapter thank you for the reviews i know i say this every time but they were great. also i've put up summer dreams, winter love, spring heartbreak(sdwlsh) so check it out if you haven't already done so_

_this chapter is shorter than most but its mainly naley hope you like it let me know_

Chapter 12

Nathan walked up to Chris who had been pushed away by a confused looking Haley. Before Chris could say anything to Nathan, Nathan punched him in the face. Chris fell to the floor from the impact of the hit. Nathan just took a hold of a very shocked Haley's hand and pulled her out of the club and into a cab. Haley who had never seen Nathan look so angry was stunned into silence as she saw the anger in his face.

Back in the club Chris was recovering from the punch Nathan had dealt him. He got up and walked over to Rachel who had witnessed the event. The slight smile on her face suggested she had enjoyed the punch he had just received. The punch had somehow sobered him and he was suddenly aware of what he had done. When he reached Rachel she said "You deserved that you know"

Chris nodded. He knew.

"You need to leave Chris" Rachel said "Leave Haley alone. She's happy. If you cared about her at all you'd leave"

Chris nodded again. He walked out the back door into his tour bus and left.

Rachel watched Chris go then felt a pair of arms wrap around her body. Turning she met her boyfriends gaze and said "We're not going to see him again"

The entire journey home for Haley and Nathan was silent. The couple was not speaking. Nathan because he was angry. Haley because she was scared. Haley had glanced at Nathan a few times in the cab but the expression on his face, one she had never seen before, was scaring her into silence.

When the couple reached their home, Nathan paid the cab driver and got out without so much as a thank you. The driver didn't complain. He had felt the tension in the cab despite not knowing what had happened.

Nathan and Haley walked into their home and Nathan immediately went to the bar to fix himself a drink. Haley followed him but still didn't speak. She was still shocked and scared by Nathan's actions and she hadn't a clue what to say. She desperately wanted to tell Nathan how she felt about the kiss but knew the subject would only make him angry. Suddenly a cracking sound interrupted her thoughts.

Nathan had managed to crush the glass he had been holding. The sight of blood on his hand snapped Haley out of her daze and she immediately rushed to Nathan's side. Picking up a napkin she pulled dabbed Nathan's hand and silently led him to the kitchen where the first aid kit was. Haley sat Nathan down on a stool and started cleaning and bandaging his hand. They were both silent but Haley hoped her touches would send a silent signal telling Nathan how she felt.

When she was done Haley said "Ok it's done. Does it hurt?"

Nathan just broke down crying. The emotions that had been slowly building up had taken a toll on him and everything had come loose.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Haley asked genuinely concerned

"I don't want you to leave me Hales. I need you"

"Nathan I'm…" Haley started but Nathan cut her off

"No listen to me. I told you how I felt a month ago and I thought you felt the same way too. Then I just thought you were scared because of everything that happened with him. But since you saw him last week you've been pulling away from me and I don't think you stopped loving him. I know you don't want to hurt me Hales because it's in your nature not to but if you want to leave and be with him you can. I don't know if I'll be able to survive without you but I'll try. I love you Haley but if you're not happy with me then you can leave. I don't want you to but you can. I want you to be happy even if it's not with me"

Haley just looked at Nathan and laughed. She couldn't believe Nathan could be so dumb. Nathan looked a little shocked by her reaction. He had expected her to say she was sorry or something along those lines not laugh at the most honest speech he'd ever made. Haley noticed Nathan's face and kissed him. Pulling back she looked him in the eyes and said "I love you so much and I know I've been an idiot but I was scared about how I felt about Chris. But when he kissed me tonight I didn't feel anything. It was actually really gross especially since he told me he'd been cheating on me since we started dating. I'm sorry for hurting you and questioning my feelings but I'm not leaving any time soon because I can't live without you. You mean everything to me Nathan. I love you so much"

Nathan was stunned. She loved him. He couldn't believe it since he had forced himself during the cab ride home to believe that she would leave him. He looked at her and noticed she was expecting a reaction so he did the only thing he wanted to do. Standing up he took the step toward her and pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. They pulled back both breathing heavily but with a slight smile on their faces.

Haley looked at Nathan and grasped his hand. She pulled him out of the kitchen and led him up the stairs. At the top Nathan stopped her and kissed her again. As he kissed her he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. Nathan laid Haley on top of the bed and continued to kiss her. He lips moved down from Haley's to her neck and he heard her moan. Pulling back slightly he glanced into her face and saw her love filled eyes.

"Nathan" she said moaning slightly

Nathan knew what she wanted. He started kissing her again but between kisses their clothes were lost over the edge of the bed. Nathan kissed Haley as he slowly entered her body. As they moved with each other Haley whispered "I love you more than anything". They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

When Haley woke up the next morning she felt Nathan's arms around her and smiled. Last night she had finally been able to tell Nathan she loved him and in a weird twisted way it was thanks to Chris. He had made her realise that Nathan was her one true love and that she was completely over Chris Keller.

Haley felt Nathan's fingers draw small patterns on her stomach and she turned around to face him. She kissed him lightly and smiled. He smiled back.

Nathan's smile turned cocky as he said "You love me more than anything"

Haley laughed as she remembered what she had said the night before. "Well maybe not more than chocolate"

_okay that was it i hope you liked it i know it wasn't one of the best chapters but i hope you liked it anyway. let me know what you think_


	13. Chapter 13

_hey guys and girls sorry for the lack of update i haven't got an internet connection at uni so ive come to the library on a saturday to update so i want loads of reviews because i came especially. thanks for the reviews for the last chapter_

Chapter 13

Almost two months had passed since the Chris incident and Haley and Nathan were still going strong. The love and trust they had put into each other had made their marriage stronger. They were able to tell each other everything. Or so they thought. Haley had not told Nathan she hadn't been feeling well for the last few days. She didn't want to because she knew Nathan would fuss over her.

It was the day of Peyton and Jake's wedding. They were going to get married at Tric. Nathan had suggested the idea to the couple as he thought that it helped symbolise their mutual love for music. Peyton and Jake had agreed. Brooke had made Peyton's dress, her bridesmaid dress and the suits that Jake and Nathan were going to wear.

Nathan and Haley arrived at Tric early as Brooke had called and told Haley that Peyton was having a bad case of pre-wedding jitters. As soon as Haley arrived at Tric she immediately went to one of the back rooms that had been converted into the brides changing room. When she got there she found Brooke alone and greeted her. They hugged and Haley asked "Where's Peyton?"

"She went to the bathroom about five minutes ago. She was really nervous"

"I'll go check on her just in case"

Haley made her way to the bathroom and found Peyton attempting to climb out of the window. She quickly pulled her back into the room and closed the window.

"Peyton what are you doing?" she asked

Peyton sighed "I don't know. I'm really scared"

"It's ok to feel scared but climbing out of that window is just stupid considering the ten foot drop"

Peyton smiled weakly and said "Maybe I should call off the wedding or postpone it. You know until I'm ready"

"If you do that, not only will Brooke kill you but you'll be postponing it for the rest of your life. It's normal to feel scared but trust me when I say once you're stood at the end of the aisle the only thing you want to do is get married"

Peyton looked at Haley obviously deep in thought as to what the latter had said. Haley was reminded of the way Shelley had been before her wedding. She hoped the result would be the same. Eventually Peyton smiled and nodded her head.

"You're right Haley" she said walking to Haley and hugging her. Peyton then turned to face the mirror to check the makeup that had already been applied hadn't come off. As she readjusted and smoothed out her dress she didn't notice Haley grab hold of a cubicle door.

Haley felt faint. She had done all day since she had thrown up this morning. She grabbed hold of a cubicle door and tried to keep herself upright. As the wave of dizziness subsided she glanced at herself in the mirror. She could tell she had turned pale and unfortunately for her so could Peyton who had now glanced at her through the mirror. Turning around Peyton said "Are you ok Haley?"

"Yeah" Haley said "Just felt a little faint. I just need a drink of water"

"Ok why don't you go get one" Peyton suggested but with an accusing look from Haley she added "I won't try to run away I promise"

Haley and Peyton walked out of the bathroom and Haley made her way to main room where the ceremony and the reception were going to take place. She saw Nathan behind the bar stocking up the drinks for later and she made her way over to him. When he saw her he said "Is Peyton alright?"

"Yeah she tried to climb out of the bathroom window but I stopped her just in time. Can I have a glass of water?"

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked as he filled a glass with water and placed it on the bar in front of Haley "You look a bit pale"

"Yeah I'm fine" Haley said convincingly "I just felt a little faint but I think it's because I haven't eaten anything all day"

"Why didn't you have breakfast?"

"I wasn't hungry" Haley lied

"Come here"

Haley made her way behind the bar and followed Nathan to a room behind it. Nathan rummaged in a box for a minute then pulled out a packet of cookies.

"I know they're not much but have a few of these. It's my secret stash so don't eat them all"

"Why have you got a secret stash of cookies" Haley asked as she took a bite, the chocolate chips a welcoming taste in her mouth

"Sometimes when I help my mum and Karen I get hungry so I kept some food behind the bar so I could munch on something"

"You're so weird" Haley said laughing as she finished the cookie

"No I'm not" Nathan protested and moved to stand in front of Haley who was now sitting on the counter top

"Yes you are" she said

Nathan moved and trapped Haley so she couldn't move anywhere. He bent down slightly and captured her lips with his. When she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth he tasted the cookie that she had just finished. Nathan's hands moved their way to her waist as his lips moved their way down Haley's neck. Haley let out a soft moan and Nathan kissed her passionately on the lips again.

"Oh my…sorry" Lucas said as he walked into the room. Haley and Nathan pulled apart blushing.

"Sorry Luke" Haley said

"It's ok. Umm Deb is looking for you Nate. She needs to know if there are enough drinks behind the bar" Lucas said

"Tell her there are. I just finished stocking up"

"Alright. People are gonna start coming soon so I suggest you two behave yourselves" Lucas said laughing and then left

Haley ate another cookie as Nathan put the packet back. She then jumped off the counter and walked towards the door letting Nathan know she was going to check that Peyton hadn't attempted another run.

"I'll meet you at the front in a bit"

"Yeah" Nathan said then gave her a quick kiss "Don't be too long. I'll miss you"

Haley kissed Nathan and said "I won't"

She walked out the room then turned back "Just so you know I'll miss you too" and walked towards the room that Peyton was getting ready in

When she walked in she found Peyton and Brooke wiping away tears. It was obvious they had been having a private conversation. Haley made to walk out the room but Peyton stopped her.

"No Haley it's alright"

"Yeah it's probably a good thing too" Brooke added "Or we're gonna end up crying more"

Haley laughed and said "I just came to make sure you weren't attempting another escape and to let you know that the guests should be arriving soon"

"Ok" Peyton said nervously "Well this was embarrassing. You walking in on me and Brooke crying"

"Not as embarrassing as Lucas walking in on me and Nathan making out"

"What" Brooke said shocked "Oh my God you have to tell me what happened"

Haley told the girls what had happened and they laughed at the story. Peyton then looked at Haley and said "Do you feel better? I don't want you fainting"

"I'm fine" Haley said and she really did feel fine

Haley then left the room to help Nathan greet the guests. Nathan was waiting at the door to Tric with Skills and a very pregnant Bevin. Bevin had been very emotional the last few weeks and was convinced she looked extremely fat. But when Haley saw her she thought she looked really great and proceeded to tell her so. This seemed to comfort Bevin and she helped Haley with greeting the guests as they arrived. When everyone was seated Haley took her place as was custom on the bride's side of the room along with Bevin and Shelley. She looked across the aisle at her husband and found him staring at her.

Nathan couldn't help but stare at his wife. He'd seen her in her dress all morning but he hadn't really looked at her. She looked beautiful and Nathan fell in love with her all over again. He noticed her gaze on his and he mouthed 'I love you'. She giggled and mouthed ' I love you' back then turned so she could talk to the two women next to her. Nathan looked at her for another minute then turned his attention to his best friend next to him.

Nathan could tell that Jake was nervous. He was breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon.

"Calm down man" Nathan said

Jake looked at him and said quietly "What if she doesn't turn up or decides she made a mistake?"

"That's not gonna happen. Relax. It'll turn out ok"

Jake nodded and his breathing became a little more normal. The music started and everyone stood up as Brooke walked down the aisle followed by Peyton and Larry Sawyer, Peyton's father. The girls took their positions next to Jake and Nathan and the ceremony began. Peyton and Jake said their vows and were pronounced husband and wife. Everyone congratulated the couple and they went outside while the club was transformed for the meal and reception.

During the reception Haley was dancing with Nathan when she felt another wave of dizziness. She excused herself to use the bathroom. Nathan let her go and went to sit at a table with Brooke and Lucas. When Haley didn't return ten minutes later Nathan started to get worried and asked Brooke to go check on Haley.

Brooke made her way to the bathroom. When she walked in she found Haley on the floor unconscious.

_ive already written the next couple of chapters so i'll update them soon hope you liked let me know what you think_


	14. Chapter 14

_hey guys and girls thanks for the reviews i thought i'd update now as ive already written this chapter. it's shorter than most but i wanted another 'dramatic' ending let me know what you think_

_I have no clue how hospitals are run so if anything I say is untrue just ignore it_

Chapter 14

Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Bevin, Skills, Shelley, Mouth, Peyton, Jake, Deb and Karen were waiting in the Tree Hill hospital waiting room. Nathan was pacing, worried that something bad had happened and that he could lose Haley. The others were worried as well. They may not have known Haley as long as each other but she had become a very close friend. Brooke was crying softly, her thoughts similar to that of Nathan's. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Mr Scott?" he said looking at Nathan

"Yeah" Nathan replied "Is she ok?"

"Yes she's fine. She's awake now. If you come with me I'd like to talk to you both"

Nathan followed the doctor relief washing over him. Haley was ok and that was all that mattered. He smiled quickly at his friends before leaving the room and saw them smiling back at him also relieved that Haley was going to be ok. He walked into Haley's room and found her sitting up.

"Haley" Nathan said rushing to his wife's side and giving her a kiss "You had me so worried"

"I'm fine Nathan"

"Mrs Scott we took some tests and found you were just dehydrated. When we took a blood test we discovered you are pregnant"

"What?" Nathan said in disbelief "Are you serious"

"Yes we would like to take some more tests to determine how far along you are"

"Ok when can I do that?" Haley asked

"Now if you would like"

"Yeah let's do it now"

Haley went with the doctor to the floor above which was the maternity ward. The doctors took a few tests and a sonogram. Haley and Nathan had been in denial since the doctor had informed them of the pregnancy but when they saw the sonogram they suddenly realised they were going to be parents.

"Oh my God" Nathan said "I'm gonna be a dad"

"We're having a baby" Haley said delighted with the idea. She looked at Nathan and said "You know the deal right?"

FLASHBACK

Haley and Nathan were in bed talking about how many children they wanted. Nathan wanted two and Haley had said she wanted either two or four. Haley then looked at Nathan and said "When I'm pregnant we can't have sex"

"Why not?" Nathan said shocked

"Because it's kinda wrong. Don't you think? I mean it's like we're doing it in front of our baby and that's just wrong"

"You'll be singing a different tune when you're pregnant. Skills told me earlier that Bevin can't get enough"

"Nathan I did not need to hear that and why would Skills tell you that?"

"Because I asked him why he was tired"

"We're still not doing it"

"Fine" Nathan said grumpily "But that's not stopping us now" he added and flipped her onto her back.

END FLASHBACK

Haley was taken back to the room and a few minutes after she reached there the doctor came in and told the couple that Haley was four months pregnant.

"Four months" Haley exclaimed in disbelief "How did I not know this"

"All pregnancies are different. Some women don't experience the normal symptoms of a pregnancy and therefore it is hard for them to detect it. From the tests your baby seems perfectly normal and I'll book you an appointment for a months' time so we can check on the progress. For now I think it's best if you make sure you're hydrated at all times so we don't have any more fainting spells"

"So can I go home?"

"Yes if you come with me Mr Scott you can check Haley out and you can go home with your friends who I believe are still waiting for you"

"Oh yeah I forgot about them" Nathan then turned to Haley and said "Hales if you get changed and then I'll come back and get you"

"Nathan who's here"

"My mum, Karen and all the guys"

"What about Peyton and Jake?"

"Yeah they're here too. I told them that they should have stayed at the reception but Peyton wanted to make sure you were ok. She's really worried about you"

Haley smiled. In the last few months, Peyton and Haley had grown close just as Haley had done with the rest of the group when she had first married Nathan. But she felt guilty that she had caused Peyton and Jake to leave their own reception.

When Nathan left the room, Haley put on her dress that she had been wearing earlier and waited for Nathan to collect her from the room. A nurse came with a wheelchair to escort her out of the hospital but he wheeled her to the waiting room first so that Nathan and Haley could tell their friends the news.

When they arrived in the waiting room Haley was immediately engulfed in a hug by Brooke followed by the rest of the group and Karen and Deb. Haley looked at Nathan and smiled and nodded. Nathan turned to group and said "We have some news. Haley's four months pregnant"

The first sound that was heard were screams in all pitches from Brooke, Bevin and Deb. Everyone else was just in shock. Haley and Nathan were both engulfed in hugs and congratulations. Deb started to cry as she realised she was having a grandchild and cried even more when Haley showed the group the printout from the sonogram. The girls poured over the sonogram and Brooke predicted that the baby would be beautiful. Suddenly Bevin said "Oh no"

Everyone turned to her as she clutched her stomach and she turned to Skills and said "My water just broke"

_omg bevin's having her baby lol hope you guys liked. all im gonna say is my reviewers are way too clever for their own good or you just read too many fanfics lol please review they make my day_

_if anyone's wondering about summer heat i realised ive only just finished chapter 4 so i need to check it its a long chapter so i'll update it in a few days ive already written chapter 15 of perfect solution so i'll update that in a few days aswell and im working on chapter 16 of perfect solution and chaper 5 of summer heat so expect a few updates in the next few weeks_


	15. Chapter 15

_hey guys and girls here's the next chapter thank you to my reviewers the reviews were great_

_this is kinda short but the next chapters longer so i'll make it up then enjoy_

Chapter 15

The scene was similar to the one a few hours before. A large group of people were waiting for news on their friend but this time they were in a different waiting room and Haley was present but Skills and Bevin weren't. Skills had come in half an hour ago to let the group know that it could be another hour or two. The group had promised to wait despite the late hour. Each couple were in their own conversations.

Haley and Nathan were talking about Haley being pregnant. Nathan had finally fully realised he was going to be a father and had suddenly gone into over-protective father mode. He had made sure Haley was drinking plenty of water and had even gone to the cafeteria to get her some food.

"You need to eat" he said handing her the sandwich he had bought "You're eating for two now"

"I should have been eating for two for four months now" Haley said but accepted the sandwich "How did I not realise I was pregnant"

"The doctor said some people don't. Don't worry so much. We need to focus on the baby. What colour should we do the nursery? And which room should we put it in?"

"I think we should put it in one of the rooms near to us and then as they grow older and more independent they can move to the other end of the house like you said you wanted them to. About the colour I think it should be something neutral so when we have another baby we don't have to redecorate"

"Hales we can afford to redecorate a million times"

"I know I just think it would be easier"

"Do you have any ideas for names?"

"Hmm I want to know if it's a boy or a girl before I decide"

"I was thinking…"

Lucas and Brooke were also on the subject of babies.

"Do you think our babies will be cute?" Brooke asked

"Yeah with you as a mother I don't think it's possible for it not to be"

Brooke giggled shyly but said "Someone once told me that if two beautiful people have babies they don't turn out so cute"

"Our babies are gonna be cute. Don't worry"

"I can't wait until we have a baby. Then I can dress her in pretty dresses made by me of course"

"Who says we'll have a girl"

"I don't know. I just want a girl so I can make her cute clothes"

"You can make cute clothes for a boy too"

"I know but with girls you can experiment more. It's just pants and t-shirts for boys. With girls you can have pants and dresses and skirts and…"

Peyton ad Jake were sitting in their wedding outfits talking about the ceremony and the part of the reception they had attended.

"How does it feel to be Mrs Jagelski?" Jake asked smirking

"It's weird. It doesn't feel like I'm married yet. I think because we've been living together for so long it hasn't really hit me. The only thing that's really gonna change is my name"

"Do you think your dad handled the other guests alright?"

"Yeah he should have been fine since Karen and Deb went back anyway and as long as he didn't attempt to do any stand up comedy everything will have been fine. As much as I love him he's not funny"

Jake laughed.

Mouth and Shelley were talking in general about the wedding when the subject of babies came up.

"Do you think we should start trying for a baby?" Shelley asked "I think we're ready for one. We're both in stable jobs and I think I'm ready to be a mum. What do you think?"

"I don't know" Mouth said honestly "I don't know if I'd be a good dad"

"You're gonna be a great dad whether its tomorrow or in ten years. I know that. You're too responsible to be anything but a great dad"

Before Mouth could reply Skills walked into the room.

"It's a girl" he said.

The group got up and congratulated Skills. It was obvious that he was relieved as well as happy. Haley noticed that there were nail marks on Skills hand and she realised it must have come from Bevin. Skills said he needed to get back and that he would come to get them when Bevin was in recovery and they had the baby with them.

A little while later, Skills came back and the group went to see Bevin in her room. She had the baby in her arms when they came in and looked tired but happy. She greeted her friends and they congratulated her. Shelley asked what the baby girl's name was and Bevin replied "Claire Maria Taylor"

The group admired the baby until the nurse came to take her away to sleep. Bevin was told to rest and the group said their goodbyes. But before they could leave Bevin asked if they could speak to Mouth and Shelley alone. While the rest of the group left Mouth and Shelley stayed behind with confused looks on their faces.

"We want to ask if you'd both be Claire's godparents" Bevin said

Mouth and Shelley's confused looks turned to surprise before Shelley screamed and hugged Bevin.

"I'll take that as a yes" Bevin said and the four laughed

Mouth gave Skills a hug then kissed Bevin on the cheek. "We'd be honoured" he said

Mouth and Shelley then said their goodbyes and left the hospital with the rest of the group. They took a cab to Tric where their cars had been left and said goodbye to each other before heading in their respective directions.

Haley and Nathan drove home talking about Bevin, Skills and Claire and more importantly their baby. They didn't know the sex of the baby yet and it was annoying Haley as she really wanted to know. Nathan had laughed at Haley as she still seemed a bit annoyed with herself for not realising she was pregnant sooner. Nathan decided to talk about something different to distract Haley and it worked.

They got home in good spirits but it was lost when they found a crying Rachel on their doorstep.

_that was chapter 15 please review and let me know what you think_


	16. Chapter 16

_hey guys and girls sorry its been so long ive been really busy with university assignments and stuff. i realised today that i hadn't updated in a while and i'd already finished this chapter so i thought i'd put it up. as always thanks for the reviews keep them coming in_

_anyway heres chapter 16 hope u like_

Chapter 16

Haley led Rachel into the living room and Nathan went to get her a glass of water. When he came back he found Haley and Rachel sitting on the couch, Rachel finally calming down. Nathan handed her the glass of water and she accepted it with a watery smile. He then sat on the couch opposite and Rachel took a sip of water before speaking.

"I'm sorry for coming here. I know you had that wedding to go to but I didn't know where else to go" she said

"You came to the right place" Haley said reassuringly "Tell me what's wrong"

"It's Chase. He's been really weird lately. He doesn't talk to me and has been spending a lot of him time at the skating park. He won't talk to me about anything and I didn't know what to do. I just needed to get away"

"He's probably stressed about something Rach" Haley said "He was planning on redecorating the rink last time I spoke to him. That's probably stressing him out"

"Yeah but he would still talk to me. I don't know what to do"

"Don't worry too much. It'll work out"

"Thanks Haley. I just needed to get away from him for a while. I didn't know where else to go"

"You can stay here as long as you want" Nathan said and Haley threw him a gracious smile.

Rachel turned to him and smiled as well "Thank you Nathan"

"Come on. Let's get you settled in" Haley said and led Rachel upstairs to a room in the house. Haley helped Rachel settle in and stayed with her until she fell asleep. She then went to bed in her own room with Nathan and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. It had been a long day.

The next day Haley made the trip to Charlotte so she could talk to Chase herself. She needed to know what was going on with him and why he was ruining his relationship with Rachel. When she got to Charlotte she immediately headed to the skating park. She knew that Chase would be there.

He was in his office and she immediately walked in. The expression on his face suggested he was upset about something. Haley sat on the chair in front of his desk and said "What's wrong?"

"She's with you then" he replied " I thought she might have gone to her parents but they hadn't seen her so I thought she might be at a hotel or something"

"What's happened Chase? You love Rach. I know you do. Why aren't you talking to her"

Chase didn't answer and Haley started to make accusations

"Are you cheating on her? Or do you not want to be with her anymore? You better have a good reason Chase and I want to hear it now" Haley said angrily

"I've got cancer ok" Chase said loudly

The room filled with silence before Haley said shocked "What?"

"I found out a couple of weeks ago. I don't want to tell Rach"

Haley broke down in tears.

"Hales don't cry. The doctor said I have a chance if I have an operation and chemo"

"Then do it" Haley said commandingly "You have to do it Chase. I can't lose one of my best friends and Rachel can't lose you"

"The doctor also said that the operation is tricky and there's a sixty percent chance I might not make it"

"Come back with me to Tree Hill. We can talk to Rachel and then you can decide what you want to do"

"Isn't it better if we break up then her heart won't hurt so much if I do die"

"Chase do you really think it's gonna make a difference whether you're with her or not. She's still gonna grieve. She loves you more than anything and you'll regret not telling her if you don't do anything about it"

Chase nodded. Haley was right. He needed to talk to Rachel and tell her the truth. If he didn't it would only turn out worse than what was already predicted. He didn't want to be the cause of pain in Rachel's life. He loved her too much to even think about causing her pain but he needed to tell her the truth and the options available for them. He needed her to help him make a decision.

Haley watched Chase as he was thinking. She was still unable to fully believe that her best friend had cancer and could potentially die soon. It was not something she had even thought about. 'Who would?' She thought to herself. Nobody imagined their best friend having cancer. She looked at him and guilt took over her as she realised that despite several phone calls she hadn't really talked to Chase all that much since she had gotten married.

A fresh burst of tears escaped Haley and Chase came around the desk to comfort her. He knew it was going to be hard to tell the people that he loved about his situation but he didn't want them to cry. They were tears wasted. Chase would rather he remembered them in his last moments smiling and laughing.

"Shhh" he said to Haley "It's gonna be alright Haley. We'll work something out. I need you to be strong for me and for Rachel. If I don't make it I need you to look after her for me. I don't want you to cry. It doesn't change anything"

Haley nodded and wiped her face with her hand. "You're right" she said "Let's go back to Tree Hill. You can talk to Rach"

"Yeah. Let me get some stuff from the house because I don't want Rach to drive and you know she doesn't let anyone drive her car"

Haley laughed and the two set off out of the skating park and towards the house Rachel and Chase lived in.

A few hours later Haley pulled up to her house with a nervous looking Chase. She walked into the house first and found Nathan sitting on the couch watching the sports news channel. He greeted her then saw Chase. Nathan looked at Haley and she smiled letting him know that it was ok. He let them know Rachel was in the kitchen cooking. Haley scolded Nathan for not helping and he retorted that he had offered but Rachel had told him she didn't need any help.

"You could have stayed in the kitchen and talked to her" Haley said "Really Nate. You need to work on your hospitality skills"

"You're the one who disappeared for half the day" Nathan said looking for any excuse to accuse Haley of something "I wouldn't call that great hospitality"

"I was trying to sort out Rachel's problems. Now turn off the TV because Chase needs to talk to Rach and we need to be there for support"

Nathan immediately did what Haley said and followed her into the kitchen with Chase following him. When they got there they found Rachel putting the finishing touches to their meal.

"Hey Haley. I'm almost fin…" Rachel started until she saw Chase "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you" Chase said

"Oh now you need to talk to me. When I run away . That's when you notice me. Good job Chase. I feel so loved"

"Rach hear him out" Haley said trying to keep the peace "It's important"

"Fine. But we're having dinner first. I won't let my food go to waste"

Nathan chuckled to himself. Rachel reminded him of Brooke at times. They had the same fierce temper and the ability to always get their own way. But a look from his wife wiped the smile of his face. He knew now was not the time to laugh. Something had happened and by the looks of it it was serous. Nathan immediately went to help Rachel with setting up the dinnerware in the dining room.

The dinner went almost silently. Rachel wasn't speaking to Chase. Haley tried to start some form of conversation but she was reminded of Chase's situation and would stop talking. Nathan completely clueless as to what was going on tried several times to talk to one or the other of the party but rarely received a response. He soon had given up.

After dinner, Haley and Rachel cleared up in the kitchen while Nathan and Chase took care of the dining room. They then gathered in the lounge. Haley sat on a couch next to Nathan. Chase sat on another while Rachel reluctantly sat on the same couch although tried to sit as far away from Chase as possible. Several minutes went by which involved Rachel staring at the coffee table and Haley and Chase having a silent conversation in which Haley was attempting to stare at Chase until he started to talk. Eventually he did.

"Rach I firstly want to say sorry for being so distant with you lately. I didn't want to hurt you but I did anyway" Rachel looked up at him and he continued with a sigh "I don't know how to say this. Umm I went to the doctors and I have cancer"

"What?" Rachel said shocked. She then laughed "That's a good joke Chase"

"I'm not joking babe" Chase said

"No you have to be" Rachel said "You can't have cancer Chase. I won't let you"

Rachel then stood up and stood in front of Chase. He had stood up as well in case Rachel decided to walk away. She looked into his eyes, her own sparkling with tears and said "Tell me you're joking"

Chase used one of his hands to grasp hold of hers and the other to stroke her face "I wish I was" He said "But I might have a chance" Rachel looked up brightly "I can have surgery but the odds aren't in our favour"

"What do you want to do?"

Chase shrugged "What do you want me to do?"

"Take the surgery. I don't want to see you suffer and maybe we'll be lucky. You might get through this"

Chase nodded but looked at Rachel seriously "Don't get your hopes up. I don't want you to get your hopes up and have them shattered. I love you. You know that right?" Rachel nodded and Chase continued "If it doesn't go well then I want you to move on and be happy. I don't want you to be stuck in the past"

Rachel nodded and kissed Chase. "I love you" she said "I'll love you forever whatever happens but I want you to take the risk. If it means we could be together forever then I want to try"

Chase nodded and smiled. He looked over Rachel's shoulder at Haley and Nathan. Nathan had his arm around Haley who was watching Chase and Rachel interact. She had a few tears running down her face but had overall remained calm as the shock had worn off a few hours before. Nathan who had been shocked by the news was intent on making sure his wife was ok and Haley was comforted by his arm around her reminding her that Nathan would be there for her.

The two couples sat down and discussed Chase's options. Chase told both Rachel and Nathan the statistics surrounding his survival and despite them being unfavourable he and Rachel decided it was best to try and overcome it. Chase explained that the surgery would take place in Charlotte and then he would have to have chemotherapy for a while afterwards.

"You should have the chemo in Tree Hill" Nathan suggested "Tree Hill is reputed to be the best for it and you can stay with us. Me and Haley would be glad to have you. Both of you"

"We'll see. I don't want to intrude"

"It'll be good to have you here" Haley said then smiled "Ad I might not be able to get to Charlotte as often as I want to in a few months"

"Why?" Rachel asked

"I'm four months pregnant" Haley said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel screamed "Did you know about this?" she asked Chase

"No she didn't tell me" he turned to tell me "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We found out yesterday then Bevin had her baby and when we got home Rach was here"

"Congratulations" Chase said and got up to hug Haley. Rachel followed hugging Haley tightly and said "I'm gonna be an aunt"

All four laughed and Rachel immediately started talking about baby names and her predictions over the gender and weight of the baby. Haley entertained her as she knew it would keep Rachel's mind off the cancer. Nathan and Chase laughed at Rachel's excitement then started talking about sport.

An hour later, the couples retreated to bed. Haley and Nathan said goodnight to their guests and proceeded to their bedroom. Haley snuggled up to Nathan as they lay in bed and he put his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah" she replied "Just a little worried about Chase"

"It'll be ok" Nathan said and kissed the top of Haley's head "Get some rest. You've barely slept in the last couple of nights and you need to rest"

Haley mumbled her agreement and in a few minutes was fast asleep. Nathan kissed Haley's head again before falling asleep himself

_okay that was chapter 16 i hope it was ok let me know what you think ive already written chapter 17 so i might update soon if i get loads of reviews (yes i've resorted to bribing) _


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys and girls thanks for the reviews they were awesome_

_this chapter is kinda cute i hope you like let me know what you think_

Chapter 17

It had been a week. Chase's operation was due the week after and Haley was becoming increasingly worried but she knew she couldn't do anything but hope that all would turn out ok. She was currently in her classroom at Tree Hill high grading some papers.

Lucas walked in and Haley greeted him. Since learning about the pregnancy, Lucas, most likely under Brookes instruction, would check on Haley several times a day to make sure she was ok.

"Checking up on me again?" Haley laughed

"Actually I need your help" Lucas said surprising Haley "What do you think of this?" he said showing Haley a beautiful ring

"Your gonna propose?" Haley asked shocked

"Yeah"

"Wow Brooke's gonna go crazy. It's beautiful Luke"

"I'm gonna do it tonight. I know you have a lot going on at the moment but I was wondering if you and Nate could help me tonight"

"Sure what do you need me to do"

Lucas proceeded to tell Haley his plan.

After school had finished Haley drove to the mall to meet the girls at Brooke's boutique. Brooke wanted to show the girls her new designs so she could have an opinion on them. Brooke always asked the girls to help as they could give an honest opinion on the clothes Brooke designed. She was always excited about showing off her designs. But today Brooke's heart wasn't into it. She wasn't even through her third ensemble when Peyton stopped her and asked her what was wrong.

"It's Lucas" Brooke replied "He's been acting weird lately like he's keeping a secret or something. I'm scared he's up to something"

"Brooke Lucas isn't up to anything" Bevin said reassuringly "He loves you more than anything. He's probably stressed at work or something"

"You think?" Brooke said perking up slightly. She turned to Haley and said "What do you think Haley?"

"I…umm…I don't know Brooke" Haley said lying

"But you see him a lot" Brooke said

"Yeah but we usually talk about if I've eaten enough or if I'm tired. You know"

"You don't talk about anything else"

"Just stuff. Nothing important"

"What kind of stuff"

"It's not important Brooke" Haley said frustrated "I have to go. I need to talk to Nate"

Haley rushed out of the shop saying a quick goodbye to her friends. She immediately rang Lucas and said down the phone "I don't like lying to her Luke. You better tell her soon"

"I will Haley. I'll see you later"

Haley flipped her phone shut and was immediately startled by a voice asking "What's going on Haley?"

"Peyton" Haley said turning to face her "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you and found you in an interesting conversation with Lucas. Would you care to tell me what that was about?"

"I can't. Lucas made me promise. But you'll find out either tonight or tomorrow. I promise"

"Just tell me he isn't going to break her heart"

"He's gonna do the exact opposite"

Peyton looked at Haley confused for a second then recognition sketched her face. She smiled and looked at Haley "Is he gonna…?" she asked unable to finish the sentence

Haley smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about" she said a sly smile on her face "And Brooke can't know either. It's a surprise"

Peyton squealed uncharacteristically and hugged Haley "My lips are sealed" she said "I'll see you tomorrow"

Peyton walked off back to the shop where the other girls were looking at the other outfits Brooke had designed.

"Is everything ok?" Bevin asked

"It's gonna be" Peyton replied

The girls all looked at her questionably but she smiled and started analysing the clothes in front of her. Even when the girls openly asked Peyton what was going on, Peyton ignored the question and changed the subject.

Haley arrived home to find Nathan on the phone with Lucas reassuring him that they would be prepared for the night's events. As soon as he saw Haley he quickly passed the phone to her clearly annoyed but amused by his cousin's nervousness.

"Hey Luke" Haley said cheerily

"Haley thank God. I need someone with a bit of sense. Have you got the flowers because I want them laid out…"

"in a path. I know Luke. Leave it to me. I know exactly what you want. You just worry about proposing"

"I want this to go right. Brooke deserves it"

"Yeah she does" Haley replied "She's wondering what's gotten into you lately. Oh by the way Peyton knows"

"How? Haley I told you not to tell anyone"

"I didn't tell her. She figured it out. Sorry but don't worry. She won't tell"

"I know. I have to go but Haley make sure it's perfect"

"I wouldn't do it any other way"

Haley ended the call then felt Nathan arms snake around her waist.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked stroking her stomach affectionately "All of Lucas' stress can't be good for the baby"

"I'm fine. I'm not stressed. Lucas however is but she'll say yes. I mean who wouldn't"

"What do you mean?" Nathan said jealously his grip around Haley's waist tightening

"I just meant that they've been dating since forever so marriage is obviously the next step and she and Luke love each other. And I think she'll be relieved that Lucas hadn't been doing anything wrong. She was a bit upset today"

"Well her day's gonna brighten up. We better head out in a bit to set up"

"Yeah but first I need to eat. What do you want?"

"I've already cooked. I found this recipe online that easy to make and is perfect for pregnant women"

"Aww Nathan. That's so sweet"

"What can I say. I want the best for my favourite girl and my child. I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad"

"I know but it's gonna be great"

Five minutes later Haley was in ecstasy. The food Nathan had made was delicious and Haley was savouring every bite. It wasn't as great as sex with Nathan but it made a very good alternative. Haley looked up and found Nathan looking at her a laughing smile on his face.

"This is so good" Haley said "I love it"

"I can tell" Nathan said laughing "You have that expression on your face that you usually get when you eat Ben and Jerry's or a really good dessert"

"You did good" Haley said leaning over and giving her husband a kiss

"Does this mean we can have sex?" Nathan said hopefully

"Nathan! Tell me you did not make this to try and get me to have sex with you"

"I'm joking Hales. Relax. I wouldn't do that although you look really sexy"

"Shut up" she said getting up trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face

Half an hour later Haley and Nathan were busy setting up for Lucas' surprise. Haley was busy scattering rose petals on a picnic blanket while Nathan was setting up the mini stereo they had bought along. When they were done Haley and Nathan stood and looked at their work.

"We did good"

"Yeah we did"

"Let's hope Brooke likes it"

"She will and if she doesn't Lucas will make up for it"

Haley and Nathan waited for the couple to arrive. They heard Brooke first before they saw her.

"Luke why are we in the park?" she asked then when she saw Haley and Nathan "Nathan? Haley what are you doing here?"

"We were just leaving" Haley said

As they walked past Brooke and Lucas, Haley and Nathan whispered good luck to Lucas then walked out of the park and headed home.

Lucas led Brooke to the picnic blanket as one of their favourite songs played out of the speakers.

"Luke what is this?" Brooke asked. Lucas had done a lot of nice things in the past but today wasn't her birthday or an anniversary. Brooke was extremely confused

"I wanted to do something special for you. I know we haven't really spent much time together these past couple of weeks and there's a reason for that but we'll get to it later. First I want you to enjoy this meal"

Brooke agreed and they ate and talked about work and other things. Brooke told Lucas about showing their friends the designs she had created and which ones she was going to keep and which she wasn't. Lucas told her about work and the annoying kids in some of his classes. When they had finished eating they continued to talk until the song changed to one that they had claimed as their own.

"Dance with me" Lucas said getting up and offering his hand to Brooke. Brooke accepted and they slowly silently swayed to the music. Half way through the song Lucas said "You know you're my world Brooke. I love you so much" He let go of her and bent down on one knee.

"Lucas?" Brooke said shocked "What are you doing?"

"I love you so much Brooke" Lucas repeated "And I would love it you'd be my wife. Brooke Davis will you marry me?" Lucas opened the small square box.

"Oh my God" Brooke said still shocked "I …Yes" she said unable to say anything else

Lucas stood up quickly and pulled Brooke into an embrace. He pulled away slightly to kiss her then hugged her again. After several more minutes filled with more hugs and a lot more kisses, Brooke pulled away and said "Is this real?"

"It's real baby" Lucas said "You're gonna be Brooke Scott"

"Davis Scott" Brooke corrected "I like my name and adding Scott to the end makes it sound even better"

"You're still gonna be Mrs. Scott"

"Yeah I am" Brooke said then screamed "I have to ring Peyton"

"Brooke…" Lucas said pleadingly but Brooke already had her phone to her ear

Nathan and Haley were sitting watching a movie when Haley's phone rang. Haley answered it immediately "Hello"

"I'm getting married!"

Haley laughed and said "Congratulations Brooke"

"Thanks for helping out. This is the best day ever"

"You're welcome"

"Lucas is just putting everything in the car then we're gonna go home and then I'm gonna…"

"I don't think I want to hear the rest of that"

"You're probably right. I can't believe it Haley. I'm gonna be Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott. I can't believe it. Can you?"

"I can and I'm happy for you and so is Nate"

"Ok I have to go. I love you guys"

"Love you too. Bye"

Haley hung up the phone. She and Nathan looked at each other and laughed. Brooke's giddiness was infectious. Haley couldn't stop smiling and she snuggled into Nathan's arms.

"I'm happy for her"

"You won't be when she needs help during the wedding. Remember what happened on Lucas' birthday?"

"So she can become Nazi-Brooke but she and Lucas deserve this"

"Yeah that's true and she gets to officially be part of the Scott family"

"Then I guess there's gonna be two new additions now" Haley said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah but I'm gonna like this one better" he said kissing Haley on the head and stroking her stomach with his own hand

_okay that was chapter 17 i hope you liked it i'm almost done with chapter 18 but i won't post it up until i've started chapter 19 so it might be a week or two please review and let me know what you think_


	18. Chapter 18

_hey guys and girls im back with another update. first of all i want to thank my reviews as always you're all really great_

_this chapter is set in Charlotte for Chase's surgery. i hope you like it. let me know what you think_

Chapter 18

It was day of Chase's operation. Haley and Nathan were on their way to Charlotte and with them were the rest of the group. Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Mouth, Shelley, Skills, Bevin and baby Claire had wanted to see Chase as well as Haley after they found out about the cancer. The group had become close to Haley's best friends. They were almost as worried as Haley and Rachel about Chase.

Haley and the group arrived at the hospital and made their way to Chase's room. Haley greeted Chase with a kiss on the cheek and hugged Rachel. Rachel looked as if she was about to burst out crying any second but she smiled as the group flowed into the room. Chase laughed as everyone said hi to him and Rachel.

"Wow you guys came all the way to Charlotte to see me?" he asked

"We wanted to see you," Bevin said holding Claire in her arms "Especially Claire. She wanted to see her uncle Chase. Didn't you?" Bevin added in a baby voice to Claire.

Claire giggled at her mum and was passed into Chase's arms. He played with Claire whilst talking to the group about general things. Everyone sat around his bed, talked, and laughed even Rachel but her laughter did not quite reach her eyes. Claire started to fuss and she was passed back to her mother to look after. Rachel sat close to Chase and he put his arm around her.

The door opened and the nurse came in to tell Chase that he would be leaving for the surgery in half an hour. The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. While they had been talking everyone had seemed to forget why they were at the hospital but now it hit them hard. This could be the last time they ever talked to their friend again.

Haley gripped onto Nathan for support and he held her in his arms, reassuring her as he always did, that he was here for her no matter what. Rachel walked out of the room clearly needing some time alone before she said her goodbyes. Bevin stood up and with Claire walked to the side of the bed and said "I hope everything goes ok but if it doesn't I want you to know that we'll never forget you. We have only known each other a short time but you have become a part of our group. Claire's gonna know you whether you're with us or not"

Bevin bent down and kissed Chase on the cheek. He moved his arm to hold Claire one last time and kissed the baby on the forehead. She giggled softly and he smiled. Next up walked Skills following his wife. He said his goodbye telling Chase that he hoped Chase would make it. They shook hands which turned into a hug. Skills walked back to his wife and child hugging Bevin who was crying silent tears.

Next to say their goodbyes were Shelley and Mouth. They expressed their hopes for the best and promised to look out for Rachel if the worst should happen. Following Mouth and Shelley were Brooke and Lucas. Brooke tried to joke with Chase about designing clothes for him after the surgery but the reality became too much for her and she broke down in tears. Chase was the one who calmed her down and made her promise to design Rachel some clothes whatever happened. Lucas said his goodbyes as well and the pair walked away from the bed to allow Peyton and Jake to talk to Chase.

Peyton's goodbye was short but filled with everything she wanted to say. She kissed Chase on the cheek and told him to fight until the end. Chase smiled and promised her he would do so. Jake repeated the hope of seeing Chase alive on the other side of the surgery. Chase thanked him and they shared a hug. Jake and Peyton stood with Brooke and Lucas and Nathan walked up to the bed. Nathan opened his mouth to speak but Chase beat him to it.

"All I need from you is a promise," Chase said "Promise me you'll look after Haley and the baby"

Nathan smiled and said, "You know I will. You mean a lot to her. You are one of her best friends but you have become one of mine as well. I want our baby to know you and just as Bevin said they'll know about you even if you're not with us"

Chase nodded his sincerely and held out his hand for Nathan to shake. Nathan shook it and both men moved to hug each other. Nathan turned to look at Haley to tell her that she could talk to Chase but she just stared at Nathan a look of fear on her face. Nathan turned to his friends quickly and asked them to leave. They said a final goodbye to Chase and left the room.

Nathan stood in front of Haley and said, "You have to do this now Hales"

"I don't want to"

"I know but if it doesn't go right at least he'll know we love him," Nathan said hoping to get his point across "Chase wants to talk to his best friend"

Haley nodded and asked, "Could you go find Rach"

Nathan nodded with an understanding smile. Haley wanted to talk to Chase alone. He could understand that. He left the room and looked up and down the corridor a hope of finding a clue as to where Rachel might have gone. Without the clue, he set off to find her so she could talk to Chase.

Haley stood looking at Chase for a moment before he opened his arms and she flung herself into his embrace. Haley sobbed quietly as Chase tried to calm her down. When he finally succeeded, he felt her pull back and he smiled into her tear stained face.

"It's gonna be ok Haley"

"We don't know that. Something could go wrong"

"But it could go right. I know I shouldn't get your hopes up but I'm gonna try and get through this surgery for you and Rach"

"But mostly Rach"

Chase laughed "Yeah. I don't know what will happen if I go. I don't want her to take it badly and it scares me to know I might not be around to protect her"

"She'll have me. She'll have all of us"

"Promise me you'll make sure she finds someone else if something happens. I want her happy. I don't want her to spend the rest of her life alone"

"I'll do my best if you promise you'll try your hardest to get through this"

"I promise"

Haley snuggled into Chase's arms and said "Do you want to know a secret?"

Chase laughed as he remembered when Haley used to say that to him when they were younger "Let me guess. You feel safer at night than during the day?"

Haley laughed "That is true but I was gonna say I'm scared about being a mother"

"You're gonna be a great mum. You have a natural maternal instinct"

Haley raised her eyebrow at him "Where'd you get that from?"

"Well you used to always look after us and I might have read the occasional women's magazine that was lying around the house"

Haley laughed and hugged him "I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll be with you as long as you're with Rach"

Haley laughed again

Nathan was still looking for Rachel. He had checked all the areas in the hospital that Rachel could go but he still could not find her. In his last attempt, he checked outside. There he found Rachel sitting on a bench, staring at a fountain nearby. Nathan sat down next to her not knowing what to say. However, Rachel spoke first.

"Ever since I met Chase I've loved him. At first, it was just friendly but then I just fell for him. It has taken us years to finally get together and now he might be taken away from me. Is it a sign? That maybe we're not supposed to be together or am I just supposed to be miserable for the rest of my life"

"Maybe I shouldn't say this but you and Chase are perfect for each other. And you are not unlucky. This is messed up. I admit it but right now, you need to show Chase that you love him and that whatever happens you will be there for him until the end. He needs to see you and you need to talk to him"

Rachel nodded and the two stood up. Nathan put his arm around Rachel and guided her back to Chase' room. When they got there they found Haley and Chase playing a game of rock, paper, scissors. Rachel let out a short laugh which caught the attention of the pair and Haley explained that they wanted a last game, just in case. Haley hugged Chase and they whispered their goodbyes. Haley and Nathan then left the room so Rachel and Chase could be alone.

Rachel sat on the edge of the bed playing with the pillow case just near Chase's head. She felt a hand brush the hair out of her face and looked up to see Chase looking at her, his eyes sad but filled with love. She leaned forward and kissed him savouring the feel of his lips on hers.

"I love you," she said as they broke out of the kiss "I love you more than anything and nothing is going to change that"

"I love you too but if it doesn't work I want you to move on Rach"

"I can't do that," Rachel said her voice breaking and tears starting to fall down her face "I don't want to do that"

"I know you don't babe but I need you to have a good life, with or without me"

"No one will be good enough next to you"

"Then find second best" Chase said smiling but then turned serious "But be happy Rach. I don't want to leave this world knowing you won't be ok"

Rachel nodded and kissed him again. She held onto him until the nurse came in and told them that Chase needed to go. Rachel turned to Chase and kissed him passionately and said "I love you. Come back to me"

"I love you" Chase said

Chase was wheeled out the room, Rachel by his side. Haley joined them as they made their way to the operating theatre. As they reached the door, Haley gave Chase one last hug and Rachel gave one last kiss. Chase was rolled into the room and all the two girls could do was go to the waiting room and wait.

In the waiting room Rachel sat not speaking to anyone. Brooke sat next to Rachel and put her arm around her, letting her know that they were there for her. Haley sat on Rachel's other side holding her hand again as a sign for Rachel to understand that she was there for her. Rachel grasped it tightly knowing that Haley would be there for her no matter what but also that Haley was going through the same thing she was.

The surgery was going to be a few hours and Rachel noticed everyone getting tired. She told them to go back to her and Chase's house to rest. The group told them they would wait with them at the hospital but Rachel insisted until they agreed. Nathan knowing the direction to the house decided to drive them there and told Haley he would be back soon. Haley insisted that he stay with their friends as she was keeping Rachel company and promised to call him as soon as they had some news.

The group left the hospital, leaving Rachel and Haley alone. The girls sat in silence unable to say anything as they worried about Chase. Rachel rested her head on Haley's shoulders. She was tired after spending most of the night before worrying about Chase and just watching him sleep. Minutes later Haley saw that Rachel was asleep. She was glad. Rachel needed to rest. Haley needed to rest too but she wanted to know how Chase was doing. But minutes later Haley fell asleep as well.

Haley and Rachel woke up to the sound of the doctor calling for someone for Chase Adams. They immediately jumped up and the doctor introduced himself and told them that the operation was successful.

"However Chase is in a coma, "he added, "We have to wait until he wakes up so we can run some tests. Although we are positive everything should be ok"

Haley thanked the doctor and he told them that a nurse would come shortly so they could see Chase. When he left Haley hugged Rachel and Rachel finally spoke

"He's ok" she said shocked

Haley smiled brightly and said "It's gonna be ok"

Rachel let out a relived laugh. She looked at Haley and started laughing. Haley joined in. They were both relieved as they had been dreading the worst.

Fifteen minutes went by and the nurse came in to show Haley and Rachel to the room Chase was in. When they reached there they found Chase lying in the bed looking as if he was fast asleep. Rachel went to his side and placed a kiss on his head whispering words of love and relief. Haley stood on the other side of the bed and squeezed Chase's hand in an attempt to let him know she was there. They stayed silent for a moment before the nurse came in. She told the girls to talk to Chase. If he could hear them then he might wake up. The girls took it in turns to talk to Chase telling him that they were relieved he was ok and that they'd celebrate when he got out of hospital.

Soon the conversation turned into an argument between Haley and Rachel about names for Haley and Nathan's baby. Rachel suggested Sarah for a girl and Haley was about to say she actually liked that name when they were interrupted.

"I want Sarah for our kid" Chase said croakily

Haley and Rachel immediately engulfed Chase in a hug which caused him to cry out in pain. Both girls apologised. Rachel gave him some water to drink while Haley went to get the nurse. Chase managed to steal a quick kiss from Rachel before Haley returned with not only the nurse but the doctor as well.

Haley and Rachel waited outside the room while the doctor checked to see if Chase was ok. When he was done Haley and Rachel were invited back into the room where the doctor informed them that the operation had been successful but Chase would have to stay in hospital overnight. After the doctor left the three best friends talked for a while until the nurse told them that visiting hours were over. Reluctantly Haley and Rachel left the hospital and only then did Haley realise she hadn't called Nathan to tell him the news on Chase.

Haley and Rachel decided the best thing to was go back to Rachel and Chase's house and tell everyone at the same time. They took a cab back to the house as neither had a car to drive. Rachel had been too upset to drive that morning and Nathan had driven his car to Charlotte. After paying the cab driver the fare, Haley and Rachel walked up the driveway and into the house.

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake were sitting on the couch watching the news but immediately turned around when they heard the girls come in. Nathan sprang to his feet, clearly prepared to comfort his wife if he needed to, but one look on the faces of the two women told them everything they needed to know.

"He's ok" Rachel said as verbal conformation. Everyone let out their sighs of relief and Brooke jumped out of Lucas's arms to hug Rachel. She was followed by Peyton, then Lucas and Jake, all of whom congratulated Rachel and expressed their happiness.

Nathan pulled Haley into a tight hug. Pulling back slightly he kissed her. When they broke away he immediately started scolding her for not phoning him sooner.

"You promised Hales" he added

"I'm sorry Nathan but I forgot. I was just relieved Chase was ok and I wanted to spend time with him" Haley replied her eyes starting to water

"Oh Hales" Nathan said noticing the tears and pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry. I was worried. I didn't mean to shout at you"

"It's not your fault. I'm emotional" she smiled

Nathan pulled away and they joined the Rachel and the others in the kitchen. Rachel had announced her hunger, or rather her stomach had, while she had been explaining to Lucas, Jake, Brooke and Peyton that Chase had to stay in the hospital overnight. She was munching on a piece of pizza that the others had bought earlier when Haley and Nathan walked in. Haley realised how hungry she was and grabbed a slice for herself.

As Haley and Rachel were eating, Skills, Mouth and Shelley joined them. Bevin was still asleep as Claire had kept her up most of the night before. The group that had already been in the kitchen explained Chase's situation to them. All three were delighted but announced that the group should go to bed as they had had a long day. Everyone agreed and made their way upstairs except for Nathan, Lucas and Jake who had to sleep on the sofas in the lounge because of space restrictions.

The next day the group visited Chase in the hospital. Chase was happy to see them and told them that he would be taking the chemotherapy treatments in Tree Hill so they would see him a lot. Mouth, Shelley, Bevin, Skills and baby Claire set off for Tree Hill and Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake soon followed. Just as they were leaving the doctor came in to do his final assessment and Nathan, Haley and Rachel waited outside.

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor came out and announced that Chase was fit to leave so Rachel immediately went with the doctor to sign the release papers. Chase had already changed when Nathan and Haley went into his room to see him and so they helped him with his things and waited for Rachel. Nathan left to get the car while Haley waited with Chase.

Rachel arrived a few minutes later with a nurse who was pushing an empty wheelchair. Chase was sat in it despite his claim he could walk and wheeled out to the front of the hospital where Nathan pulled up in the car and Chase was helped into it. Rachel and Haley climbed into the car as well and Nathan drove to Rachel and Chase's house.

When they got to the house, Chase was told firmly by Rachel to sit down and rest and he had no choice but to follow her instructions. He and Nathan watched TV while the girls packed for Rachel and Chase's stay in Tree Hill. The girls talked about what Chase could do while he was in Tree Hill.

"I guess Deb and Karen wouldn't mind having him help at the café," Haley suggested "At least we'd know he'd be safe"

"Yeah but Chase would hate it" Rachel said and Haley silently agreed but she couldn't think of anything else.

"What would I hate?" Chase asked scaring the girls

"Chase I told you to stay downstairs," Rachel scolded

"I just wanted to make sure you were packing everything I need and it's not going to kill me to walk up the stairs"

Rachel sighed while Haley stifled a giggle as she shared a look with her husband who had also joined them. She continued to pack while Rachel made Chase sit on the one corner of the bed that wasn't dominated by clothes. Nathan stood next to her with an enquiring look on his face.

"What?" Haley asked confused

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked glancing at her stomach for a split second

"Yeah I feel fine Nate," Haley replied smiling at his obvious concern

"I was just checking," he said and leaned against the wall closest to her

"I know. You always are" she said and kissed him gently

"Hey this is our bedroom," Rachel announced causing the two to break apart "Get your own"

They all looked at each other before laughing. Haley and Rachel then threw the boys out of the room so that they could finish packing and get on the road. Finally half an hour later they were done and the two women went downstairs.

"All done?" Nathan asked when they walked in.

"Yep" Haley answered "Now all we need to do is put the cases in the car."

Nathan stood up and said, "I guess that's my job"

Haley and Rachel made some food to eat before their journey back while Nathan put the suitcases in the car. Finally an hour later, the four friends were ready to leave. Nathan and Haley sat in the front of the car, while Chase and Rachel sat in the back. The journey to Tree Hill was pleasant. They talked and laughed, mostly at stories of Haley when she was younger that Nathan had not heard.

Finally they reached Tree Hill. They drove to the house and Haley and Nathan helped their guests settle in.

_did you think i'd kill him off? there is now only 5 chapters left. hope you liked this one. let me know what you thought (in other words please review)_


	19. Chapter 19

_hey guys and girls thanks for the reviews i've reached 200 which has made me extremely happy. i know i would update summer heat on monday but i've been really busy (it was my birthday on monday) but it should be up soon. On the other hand i've finished writing this story. there are 23 chapters in total and they will be posted in the next few weeks_

_here's chapter 19 i hope you like_

Chapter 19

"Wow," Nathan said as he saw the image of his child on the ultrasound screen. He and Haley were at a check up and their doctor was checking on the baby.

"Well it seems everything is fine," the doctor announced, "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes" Haley and Nathan said at the same time.

The doctor chuckled and said, "Well, it seems you are having a…"

Later that day, Peyton was throwing the engagement party for Brooke and Lucas. The group knew that Haley and Nathan had discovered the baby's gender but were finding it difficult to convince the soon to be parents to reveal it.

"Aww come on," Brooke said childishly, "Please tell me. It can be an engagement present"

"Brooke we've already given you an engagement present," Haley said smiling.

"And I can't trick you into telling me because you can't drink," Brooke pouted.

"That is a shame," Nathan said sarcastically coming up from behind Brooke, "Now if you're done interrogating my wife, I would really like a dance with her."

"It would be my pleasure," Haley said giggling.

Haley and Nathan made their way to the area of the high school gym designated as dance floor. Peyton had decided to hold the engagement party there as it held a lot of memories for the group and even more so for the happy couple. Only Nathan and Peyton had known about the '_LS+BD'_ that had been carved into the back of the bleachers. Now everyone knew including Lucas and Brooke's parents who had initially been shocked at the discovery but had laughed along with everyone else.

Haley rested her head on Nathan's chest. They swayed to the music as more couples joined them on the dance floor. When the song finished several couples stayed on the floor while Nathan led Haley to the table they had been seated at. Nathan looked at Haley. A small bump was visible through her dress but to Nathan Haley still looked beautiful. Taking her by surprise he kissed her.

When they pulled out, Haley looked questionably into Nathan's eyes. That kiss had been one of the more amazing ones. Nathan just smiled and said, "You look amazing, Hales."

Haley kissed Nathan and when she pulled back she moved her chair as close to his as possible and rested her head on his shoulder. Nathan instinctively put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and he bent down and kissed her before whispering a soft 'I love you'. Haley lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed him passionately.

The feel of Nathan's lips on hers was intoxicating just as it always was and Haley knew it came from being in love. She felt Nathan's tongue, a silent request for entrance, which she granted immediately. Their tongues were in an intense battle when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Get a room," Rachel said laughing. "Oh wait…Didn't I tell you to do that two weeks ago. It seems we're making a habit out of this"

"Shut up Rach. I was just kissing my husband. It's not against the law."

Rachel laughed and said, "In some countries public displays of affection are."

The next day the group met at Karen's café for lunch. As soon as they walked in, Haley was squeezed into a tight hug by Deb who then greeted Rachel and Chase in almost the same manner.

"Umm Mum," Nathan said, "I think you've forgotten someone."

"Oh yes dear," Deb said turning back to Haley and placing a hand softly on the small bump, "How's my grandchild?"

Haley, Rachel, Chase and Karen, who had appeared from the kitchen, laughed. Nathan gave his mother a hurt look then sat down grumpily at the usual booth the group sat at. Deb walked behind the counter and picking up a small tray walked back to Nathan. He looked up at her angrily until he smelt the familiar smell.

"Mum," he said smiling excitedly, "Are those your brownies?"

"Yep. I made them especially for you."

Nathan stood up and gave his mother a hug. "You know me too well."

"I'm you're mother. I'm supposed to."

Everyone laughed again and Haley, Rachel and Chase sat down to wait for the rest of the group. As they were waiting, Haley reached for a brownie but her hand was swatted away by Nathan.

"No way. I love you Hales but my mum rarely makes these brownies and when she does they're for me only."

"It's ok Haley dear," Deb said interrupting, "I thought Nathan would get possessive so I made a few extra for you."

Haley thanked her mother-in-law and turned back to Nathan smiling. Nathan glared at her before eating a brownie. His expression changed from angry and hurt to one of satisfaction. Nathan could not lie. His mother made the best brownies in the world.

Fifteen minutes later and the tray of brownies were considerably lighter. The group of people sitting in the booth had increased and they were only missing Lucas and Brooke. Finally when the engaged couple walked through the door, everyone placed their orders with Karen and started to talk about the party the night before. Brooke thanked Peyton for the party claiming it was the best ever. The food arrived just as the talk of the party subsided.

After everyone had finished eating, Rachel and Chase asked for silence so they could make an announcement. The group quieted down and Rachel said, "We've been talking and we've decided to move to Tree Hill permanently."

Everyone was shocked, Haley most but she recovered quickly and pulled Rachel into a hug. Haley was really happy. Her two best friends would be around for longer than she had thought they would. It was one of the things that had worried Haley about having a baby as she thought that Rachel and Chase would not be around as much as she would like.

When everyone had expressed their happiness, Chase said, "We've already bought a house and Rach had decided to move her business here and I'm going to open a skate park."

"My parents are going to sell the house in Charlotte," Rachel said.

Haley looked at her and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm gonna miss that house. It was the best thing you're parents bought for us."

"Yeah it was," Rachel nodded her own eyes filling with tears at the revelation that their home for so many years was going to be sold.

"But think of it this way," Chase said, "We get to be nearer to each other."

Haley and Rachel nodded and brushed away their tears. The women then went into a conversation about where the new house would be and shopping for furniture and the like while the men talked about the location of the house and where Chase could set up his business. The talking then turned to general matters until Mouth cleared his throat and told the group he had something to say.

Holding a smiling Shelley's hand he said quickly, "Shelley's three months pregnant."

The reaction was of shock and happiness. Everyone congratulated the couple and they started talking about the number of babies increasing in the group. Brooke was ever increasingly happy as it meant more baby clothes for her to make which she loved. She made Shelley promise to tell her the gender of the baby. With Shelley's promise she turned to Haley and asked, "Can you please tell me now? Shelley did."

"I'm going to do that Brooke," Haley laughed. "You'll find out when the baby is born."

_that was chapter 19 i hope you liked please review as the number of reviews have dropped and it is one the reasons i haven't had much inspiration to write_


	20. Chapter 20

_hey guys and girls i'm kinda upset about the lack of hits and reviews for the last chapter but i thought i'd update for the people that did read the last chapter and to my 8 reviewers, you're awesome_

_heres chapter 20. i hope you like it. PLEASE let me know what you think even if you hate it_

Chapter 20

Haley placed her hand on her expanded stomach. She had been in pain a minute ago but now she felt fine. Getting up she sat at the edge of the bed and breathed. A few minutes later the pain returned and Haley could not mistake the reason why.

"Nathan," she said, "Wake up."

"I'm too tired to get ice cream Hales," Nathan mumbled sleepily.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled. "I don't want ice-cream. I'm in labour."

"What?" Nathan shouted jumping up and looking at Haley. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Nathan," Haley said impatiently. "We need to go now."

Nathan quickly put on some clothes, grabbed the bag Haley had packed several weeks before and hurriedly placed flip flops on Haley's feet. Supporting her body on his, they made their way down the stairs and out of the house. Nathan helped Haley in the car and strapped her in before getting in the drivers side. Before he could start the engine, Haley grasped his hand as another contraction hit.

Nathan was shocked his hand had survived the grip Haley had had on him. Although it was still red, he started the car, hoping another contraction wouldn't hit until they reached the hospital.

Haley was in a room waiting until she was ready to give birth while Nathan quickly called Lucas and Deb. Lucas promised to call the rest of the group and be at the hospital soon. Deb hung up the phone before Nathan could confirm if she was coming to the hospital but five minutes later found her walking through the doors of the hospital followed by Karen and his uncle Keith. Deb informed Nathan that she had rang Haley's parents and they were on their way. Nathan thanked her before going back to join Haley.

Haley was in pain but with Nathan at her side reminding her to breathe as they had been taught, she felt it a little less. Nathan's words of encouragement were comforting but what she really wanted was for the baby to be born. The doctor came in to check on Haley's situation and, to Haley's disappointment, said that it would be a couple of hours yet. He encouraged Haley to continue her breathing exercises when her contractions occurred and informed Nathan to keep Haley calm.

Nathan walked into the waiting room to talk to his mother, Karen and Keith and was surprised to find all of his friends waiting with them. Rachel immediately bombarded Nathan with questions and he told her and the rest of the group what the doctor had said. After talking for a few more minutes he went back to Haley's room to find her in the midst of another contraction.

Nathan rushed to her side and calmed her down. When the contraction stopped, Haley started expressing her fears about giving birth. Nathan could not offer any words of support, as he did not know what it was going to be like so decided to call Bevin in to talk to Haley. Bevin walked into the room and Haley expressed her fears again. Bevin calmed her down and told her the pain was worth it in the end.

"Everything will be alright Haley," she added. "You'll see."

"Thanks Bevin."

Haley had been waiting for 3 hours and the baby showed no sign of wanting to leave Haley's womb. She was getting frustrated and none of the group could console her. Nathan was at the receiving end of several threats made by his wife but he let it slide as he knew she was in pain. He had been impatient for the baby to be born but with Haley's threats to kill him were making him want the baby to born sooner.

Another hour went by and was marked with the arrival of Haley's parents. Lydia and Jimmy James immediately went to see their daughter who seemed exceedingly relieved to see them. Lydia told her daughter that she had been in labour with Haley for ten hours. Haley looked scared at her mother and started to panic until the doctor came in and announced it was time.

Nathan walked into the waiting room, a smile on his face. His mother, Karen and Lydia spotted him straight away and stopped their conversation. The rest of the group followed and Nathan said, "It's a boy."

Everyone congratulated Nathan and he told them that he would be back when they could see Haley and the baby. Nathan returned half an hour later and Deb, Lydia, Jimmy, Karen and Keith went to see the baby. They returned letting the others know they could go in and see Haley and the baby.

Haley was sitting upright in her bed holding the bundle of blanket wrapped around the baby boy. Nathan sat with his arm around her, the other stroking the baby's head as it slept. Everyone crept into the room quietly so they did not wake the baby. Haley smiled at them as they came in and congratulated her and Nathan on the birth. Rachel kissed Haley on the cheek and played with the blanked encasing the boy.

"Have you decided on a name?" she asked.

Nathan looked at Haley who nodded and said, "James Jacob Scott."

Jake looked at Nathan in surprise and Nathan said, "We want you to be the Godfather."

Jake smiled and walked over to Nathan giving him a hug. "I'd be honoured to, he said.

"Rach," Haley said, "We want you to be the Godmother."

Rachel started to cry and nodded her head accepting her duty. She hugged Haley, careful not to squash James. When she pulled out she took James into her arms and held him promising Haley and Nathan that she would be a good Godmother to James. She held James for a few minutes before passing him to his Godfather. Once James had been held by the entire group, he was handed back to his mother. Everyone said their goodbyes and repeated their congratulations before leaving.

Nathan looked at Haley as they watched their son sleep. She looked tired which was expected but to Nathan she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. He gently lifted James out of Haley's arms and placed him to bed. Turning back to Haley, he said, "Get some rest babe. You deserve it." Haley smiled and Nathan added, "I'm so proud of you."

"Are you going home?" Haley asked as she started to lie down.

"Yeah," Nathan answered, "but I'll be back first thing tomorrow."

Haley nodded and snuggled under the blankets. Nathan gently kissed James goodbye before leaning over Haley and kissing her forehead. She had already fallen asleep.

_so baby James is born next chap brucas wedding let me know what you thought of chapter 20. thanks in advance xoxo_


	21. Chapter 21

_hey guys and girls thanks for the reviews they were awesome as usual keep them coming_

_i don't have much to say except heres chapter 21_

Chapter 21

It had been two months since Haley had given birth to James and she was spending her first night away from him. It was the day before Lucas and Brooke's wedding and the girls were having a sleepover at Lucas and Brooke's house while the boys were staying at Nathan and Haley's with James. Haley had called the house to check on James several times until Brooke had confiscated her phone.

The girls were watching a film when a very pregnant Shelley walked into the room and said, "I think my water just broke."

The girls went into immediate action. Rachel and Peyton, after changing quickly into the clothes they had been wearing earlier, took Shelley out to Rachel's car and drove her to the hospital while Haley, Brooke, Bevin and baby Claire followed in Bevin's car. Haley used Brooke's phone and dialled her and Nathan's home phone and when he answered she said, "Hey it's me. We're taking Shelley to the hospital. She's having the baby."

"I'll tell Mouth and the guys. We'll meet you there."

"Alright see you then."

The next day, Mouth and Shelley arrived at the Lucas and Brooke wedding with a bundle of baby and blanket in Shelley's arms. The doctor allowed the couple to leave the hospital with the baby as there hadn't been any complications and Shelley had cried when she thought she would have to miss the wedding.

They were greeted by a nervous looking Lucas and Nathan, Skills and Jake. After the boys talked to the new parents for a few minutes they were joined by Haley and Bevin who immediately gushed over the baby. They informed Shelley that Brooke had been asking for her as she wanted to see the baby after only meeting him briefly for a few minutes the night before.

Shelley walked with Haley and Bevin who was now holding the baby into the room Brooke was getting ready in. As soon as they walked in, a nervous looking Brooke swept across the room to meet the new addition. She lifted him out of Bevin's arms and admired him before asking, "Did you guys decide on a name yet?"

The night before, Mouth and Shelley had told the group that they had not decided on a name for the baby yet but would tell them as soon as they had decided on one.

Shelley smiled and said, "Yeah. His name is Peter Michael McFadden."

"Hi there Peter." Peyton said as she took Peter from Brooke. She held the baby in her arms as Brooke finished getting ready and the girls waited for their cue to leave. A little while later, there was a knock on the door and Mouth announced that the ceremony was going to begin shortly. Haley gave Brooke reassurance that everything was going to be fine as Shelley took Peter from Peyton. Shelley, Bevin and Haley left the room and made their way to their seats.

The ceremony started and ended without any problems and as the couple kissed, Haley smiled at her husband before glancing at Rachel who was watching over a sleeping James. Haley still could not believe she was a mother. The only thing that would remind her when she was not with James was her constant worrying. She couldn't help but worry about James. When she had voiced these fears to her mother in law, Deb had laughed and said 'welcome to motherhood'.

The reception took place again without a hitch which became a subject of conversation when most of the guests had left and all that remained were the core group of friends.

"I was expecting something to go wrong," Brooke admitted, "It's been like that for the last few weddings."

"Well I had Peter yesterday so I guess that was the only thing that could have caused the wedding," Shelley pointed out.

"It just seems weird," Brooke said "I mean we'll all had something happen at our weddings. Even Bevin and Skills had that drunk dude gatecrash"

"Nothing went wrong at mine and Nathan's wedding," Haley said

"That's not true," Rachel said, "You realised you'd fallen in love with Nathan."

"What!" Nathan exclaimed shocked. He hadn't known that Haley had been in love with him then.

Haley looked at Rachel, who immediately said 'sorry' and turned to her husband. He looked at her questionably and she stood up, not wanting to have the conversation in front of her friends. As they left, Brooke said, "I guess I spoke too soon." Everyone chuckled at her remark but they were all a little worried as they had seen the look on Haley's face.

Nathan walked with Haley outside. She turned to him. He looked at her worried face and he realised that she was scared he was angry or upset with her. He pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly. When they pulled out of the hug, Haley looked up into Nathan's eyes and asked, "You're not mad?"

"Baby how can I be mad. You loved me just as long as I did you."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you walked down the aisle, I knew I'd fallen in love with you but I didn't do anything about it because I was glad that I could call you my wife and I was scared you didn't feel the same way."

Haley jumped up and kissed him. When she pulled back she said, "I love you."

"I love you too Hales."

The couple went back inside to meet their friends who were relieved to see the couple happy. They spent some more time conversing before Lucas decided he wanted his new wife to himself. They all departed from the reception hall and went their separate ways home.

When Chase and Rachel reached their house, they immediately went upstairs to their bedroom. Both were pretty tired but Chase also had something on his mind. He had wanted to wait until the next day to ask Rachel but he couldn't wait any more. Before Rachel could change, he spun her around and kissed her. She immediately responded and they melted into each others embrace for a few minutes until Chase pulled away.

He looked into Rachel's eyes and said, "I love you so much. It took years for me to admit it and that was the biggest mistake I ever made. So I'm not going to make the mistake of waiting years to ask you this."

Getting down on one knee, he looked into a very shocked Rachel's face and took a small box out of his pocket. "Rachel Gattina will you marry me?"

Rachel screamed as she pulled Chase up. Kissing him passionately on the lips she said, "Yes. I love you."

Chase placed the ring on Rachel's and by the next morning, it was the only thing that remained on her body.

_that was chapter 21 only one left and the epilogue please please please leave reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter_


	22. Chapter 22

_hey guys and girls thank you so much for the reviews. so this is the last chapter before the epilogue i can't believe i've spent 6 months on this any way heres the chapter enjoy! and let me know what you think_

Chapter 22

It had been two weeks since Lucas and Brooke had been married and the two had arrived back from their honeymoon. The group of friends were meeting at the café to discuss the honeymoon although Nathan thought this was a bad idea as he knew what Lucas and Brooke were most likely to have gotten up to. Nathan really did not want to have that conversation.

The group arrived at the café and they talked about the non-sexual parts of the honeymoon while they ate. After they had finished everyone caught up on everything they had been up to. Since the wedding the group had hardly seen each other with them all busy with work or babies. Rachel had not even told Haley about the engagement but she was going to do it today.

Looking at Chase, who as if reading her mind nodded, said, "I gotta show you something."

Everyone turned to Rachel confusion etched on their faces. Rachel held up her left hand to show the group the ring which prompted several cries of shock. Haley engulfed both her friends in a hug as tears started to stream down her face. She was incredibly happy. Her best friends were getting married, something a few years ago Haley had only been dreaming about. She congratulated the couple as did everyone else.

When they had settled down, Haley said, "Brooke you have to organise the engagement party."

"You're right," Brooke said getting excited, "This is going to be so much fun"

"Wait," Chase said confused, "Not that I mind but why does Brooke have to organise the party?"

"It's group tradition," Bevin said, "The newlywed has to organise the next engagement party. For mine all the girls contributed because Skills and I were the first"

"This is going to be so much fun," Brooke said her excitement clearly reflected in her expression.

They discussed the engagement for a while, as Brooke questioned the newly engaged couple on what they would like. They gave Brooke a few preferences but asked her to surprise them. When the discussion of the engagement was closing, Nathan whispered in Haley's ear unnoticed by everyone else especially Lucas who was doing the same to Brooke and Jake who was whispering to Peyton.

Then at the same time, Nathan, Lucas and Jake said, "We have news."

All three looked at each other shocked, as did their wives while the rest of the group laughed. Nathan, Lucas and Jake tried to convince each other to speak first as they were curious about the others' news. Finally when Haley couldn't take it she said loudly, "I'm pregnant."

Brooke and Peyton looked shocked for a few seconds, as did everyone else before Brooke said, "So am I" and Peyton said at the same time, "Me too!"

The three women laughed and hugged each other in congratulations before they were congratulated by everyone else. Nathan, Lucas and Jake bumped fists with each other knowing that they would all be going through the same thing at the same time. They knew they would probably be meeting each other at the grocery store in the middle of the night when their wives would be making outrageous demands. Nathan had already lived through it once but was willing to do it again as the result was worth it.

Haley, Brooke and Peyton were talking about the dates the babies were due and they discovered they were only a week away from each other. Brooke was excited about this and said, "I bet they're gonna be the best of friends."

Haley and Peyton laughed but secretly agreed with her. It was going to be hard not to be for the babies as they were going to spend a lot of time with each other even before they were born.

When the baby talk had subsided, Rachel told Haley about Chris' manager calling to ask for Rachel's company to help with a few gigs. "I told them I wouldn't work with Chris again," Rachel said, "and that he wasn't welcome in Tree Hill."

Haley was surprised that Chris had even attempted to work with Rachel after what had happened the last time and she was glad Rachel had refused to work with him again.

Shelley's phone rang and she stood up to answer. She walked out of the café and the group watched her through the window. She seemed to be thanking someone repeatedly. When she walked back in, she had a big smile on her face. Everyone gave her a questioning look and she said, "I've been asked to design some jewellery for a new movie. A movie producer saw my designs in Brooke's boutique in New York and loved them and they want me to design some stuff."

Everyone was shocked and congratulated Shelley. They knew this was a huge achievement as most movie companies would use jewellery from places like Tiffany's or Harry Winston. Shelley could not stop smiling.

The couples decided to go home and left to go their separate ways. As Nathan was driving, Haley said, "I hope this baby is a girl but I don't mind either way. What about you?"

"I don't know," Nathan said, "A girl would be nice but we'll have to wait and see."

_that was chapter 22 and you'll find out about family life for this group of friends in the epilogue review and i promise the epilogue will go up on the 20th. if it doesn't feel free to hunt me down_


	23. Chapter 23

_hey guys and girls thanks for the reviews heres the epilogue its kinda short but i couldn't think of anything else to write about_

Chapter 23

**14 years later**

The group of friends and their children were gathered at the Scott mansion for the annual barbeque, something that had become tradition since the summer after James had been born. The sun shone but their were a few clouds in the sky making it perfect barbeque weather. The adults were sitting at the tables on the lawn while the teenagers were sitting near the pool a bit further away. The younger children were playing on the lawn near the adults so the parents could keep an eye on them.

Haley, who had gone into the house to put something away came out and stood on the porch overlooking the scene in front of her. Lucas and Nathan were taking charge of the grill while Jake and Skills handed the food out at the table nearby. Haley turned her attention to the teenagers. She watched her fourteen year old son James talking to Peter, Claire and Stephan. Stephan and his younger sister Lillian had been adopted by Nathan and Haley when their parents had been in a car crash and died three years ago. Nathan and Haley had immediately agreed to adopt the siblings when they found out the pair would have been put into the system as they had no other family and most likely would never be seen again.

Lillian was talking to Elizabeth Rachel Scott, Nathan and Haley's thirteen year old daughter, as well as Teresa Peyton Scott and Caroline Brooke Jagelski. Teresa was Lucas and Brooke's daughter and Caroline, Jake and Peyton's. Just as Brooke had predicted, the girls were the best of friends and did everything together. Elizabeth, Teresa and Caroline had been close from birth and when they had met Lillian in kindergarten, she had immediately became a permanent fixture in their group.

Haley turned her attention to the children on the lawn. Chase and Rachel's eleven year old adopted twins Simon and Sarah were playing with Lucas and Brooke's and Skills and Bevin's ten year old sons Duncan Matthew Scott and Benjamin Charles Taylor. Rachel and Chase had chosen to adopt when Rachel had found she was unable to conceive. They were glad they had the option of adoption and loved Simon and Sarah as if they were their own.

Also playing on the lawn were Lucas and Brooke's youngest son Justin Lee Scott and Jake and Peyton's daughter Jennifer Joy Jagelski. Both were eight years old and the best of friends. Brooke and Peyton secretly hoped the two friends would become more and get married when they were older. Brooke was almost certain it would happen.

Haley watched as the adults talked amongst themselves, keeping an eye on the younger children as they played. She looked at the teenagers. The four thirteen year old girls had their heads close together and every few minutes would burst out in laughter. The others were lounging by the pool talking and laughing. Everything was in perfect bliss, just the way it should be.

Suddenly Haley felt the oh-so-familiar arms snake their way around her waist. Nathan had abandoned his grilling duties when he noticed his wife standing alone, clearly in thought. From a distance he had been able to tell nothing was bothering her but he wanted to make sure. Kissing her on the cheek he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about how great everything turned out."

"I didn't realise you'd get so thoughtful over a barbeque," Nathan joked.

"I was talking about our lives!"

Nathan kissed his wife "Yeah I know what you mean. We were both hurt so we agreed to marry someone that was a stranger but if you look at it, it was the perfect solution to our problems."

Haley nodded. Nathan was right.

"The perfect solution," Haley echoed, "I like how that sounds."

_thank you so much to everyone for reading this story please review and let me know if you liked it or not_


End file.
